Giro Inesperado
by Ginebra
Summary: Trunks y Pan están juntos, pero la felicidad no continuó luego de su matrimonio. Los años los volverán a juntar y los secretos de Pan saldrán a la luz , haciendo que Trunks haga hasta lo imposible por estar con ella.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos! , es la primera vez que he escrito un fic de dragon ball z . Espero les guste . Y sí es un TrunksxPan. Es posterior al final de dragon ball gt, así que no aparece Goku.

…..,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…

.

**Negro y Blanco**

**.**

Era el dolor más espantoso que cualquier persona puede llegar a sentir y finalmente , luego de horas de pura tortura acabó. Cerré los ojos por un momento pensando sin quererlo en las circunstancias que me habían llevado hasta ese feliz y triste momento.

Tengo 27 años , soy un maestra desempleada , separada y más encima con un recién nacido en mi cuidado… ¿Cuándo mi vida se había vuelto tan de cabeza?. Oh sí… supongo que todo puede resumirse en una palabra: Trunks. Sí , el mismo heredero de la corporción cápsula, declarado por miles de revistas como el hombre más guapo de Japón … Oh sí, guapo, pero un desalmado sin corazón .

Trunks… el perfecto príncipe de mis sueños infantiles, el mismo muchacho que había idolatrado en mi estúpida ingenuidad , pero no fue sólo su culpa, puesto que para hacer un niño se requieren dos y yo estuve más que dispuesta… Pero tampoco es que me haya arrojado a sus brazos con una cinta de regalo en mi cabello , supongo que la culpa es mía , porque desde que tengo memoria he estado enamorada de aquel príncipe encantador . Sí , nos separa una distancia de 13 años y cuando todos supieron de lo nuestro se armó una gran pelea entre nuestras familias, una pelea, ja, papá prácticamente quería asesinar a Trunks y muy lentamente… pero yo se lo impedí ¿cómo podía haber hecho algo diferente? .Era el hombre del cual estaba enamorada , yo con mis 26 años estaba locamente enamorada de Trunks Briefs y nadie me haría cambiar de idea, ni siquiera un SS enfadado , aunque fuera mi propio padre.

Todo ocurrió como un simple accidente , allí estaba yo recién salida del trabajo con mi mejor traje "profesional" ,un conjunto de dos piezas de color púrpura ¿he mencionado que siempre adoré ese color? , no hay que ser un genio para saber la razón… como fuera , fue el fatídico destino el que nos untó esa tarde en el supermercado , yo pensando en la deliciosa cena que iba a hacer con esos camarones que acababa de comprar y él chocando conmigo por ir mirando el trasero de una de las promotoras. Ahora que lo pienso ese siempre fue su problema… en fin , hacía años que no nos veíamos y el encuentro fue más que alegre para ambos , por esos años ya no estaba locamente enamorada de Trunks , había madurado , pero seguía encontrándolo el hombre más guapo del mundo… sí , tal vez no había madurado tanto como que gustaba pensar, como fuera , intercambiamos teléfonos celulares y esa misma noche estábamos en el restaurante más caro de a ciudad , yo , con mi mejor vestido despampanante, según mi abuela Chi chi , quién me lo había regalado "con esto encontrarás novio , Pan-chan" . Supongo que en la infinita sabiduría de mi abuela, nunca esperó que surtiera efecto en un chico como Trunks.

Y no, no acabamos esa noche en la cama, nunca fui una mujer fácil, mis padre me habían enseñado mejor que eso y supongo que eso extrañó a Trunks , sino no me explico como me siguió frecuentando por casi todo un año . Y fue el año más hermoso de mi vida … que triste , pero cierto . A pesar de las circunstancias no cambiaria ese año por nada , conocí a Trunks más de lo que él mismo se llegará a conocer y vi a un hombre solitario con demasiadas preocupaciones en sus espaldas , las expectativas de sus padres siempre habían calado hondo en él, por una parte Bulma , quien sólo quería que fuese un brillante empresario y continuase con el legado financiero de la familia y Vegeta-san , ¿es necesario decir más? , Vegeta-san quería que su hijo siguiese entrenando y se volviera más fuerte . Puede entender que Trunks estuviese estresado y también que liberara el estrés mediante el único medio que conocía: salir con chicas , pero jamás entenderé por qué rayos siguió conmigo si no me amaba, porque si engañas a tu pareja es porque no la amas.

Todo fue maravilloso ese año , como decía , era perfecto y me sentía volar en las nubes , no , no literalmente , aunque puedo hacerlo .Y entonces Trunks hizo algo que jamás entenderé :me propuso matrimonio. Y de ahí todo fue en picada , supongo que el primer clavo del ataúd lo puso mi padre , con esa pelea que siguió luego del "anuncio" .

Intentamos hacerlo bien , reunimos a toda la familia en corporación cápsula, hasta Krilin con nº18 y Marron , el maestro Rochi , mis padres, Bulma, vegeta-san , Bra , Goten , mi abuela y bisabuelo ¡todo el mundo estuvo allí esa tarde! . Queríamos tener que decirlo una vez y sólo una , así que allí estaba yo prácticamente temblando del miedo y la emoción y ahí estaba Trunks , tan serio … y quiero pensar que también estaba nervioso , por eso su estupidez inicial, sino no me la explico , él solo miro a nuestras familias y con voz serena sencillamente soltó "Pan y yo vamos a casarnos a fin de mes, están todos invitados" .

Sí… he visto suicidas más inteligentes que Trunks , uno simplemente no puede decir las cosas así , mucho menos en esa situación y _menos _ a mi padre . Papá se puso rojo y mirando a Trunks le dio un golpe que lo mandó a la calle que pasa detrás de la corporación , mamá comenzó a gritarme y Bulma tenía la boca tan abierta que pensé que se le había desgarrado la mandíbula , increíblemente quien mejor tomó la situación fue Vegeta-san , no hizo ningún comentario , sólo alzó una ceja en mi dirección y yo me sentí enrojecer , luego asintió y se apoyó nuevamente en el muro , sin importarle que mi papá se había convertido en un SS y salía por el agujero que había hecho Trunks al salir, supongo que para acabar con el trabajo… mi tío Goten seguía balbuceando incoherencias y mamá gritándome que era una inconsciente y muchas cosas más sobre lo inadecuado de nuestra unión , como la edad por ejemplo. Finalmente conseguí reaccionar y me lancé tras mi padre, no quería ser viuda antes de casada , pero fue vegeta-san quien me detuvo. " No intervengas, Gohan tiene todo el derecho para estar enfadado y si el mocoso no puede ganarle , entonces no podrá ser tu pareja". Yo me quedé mirándolo como idiota mientras Bulma le gritaba que esta no era la edad media , mamá se había callado momentáneamente y Goten parecía hacer funcionar su cerebro , porque miró a Vegeta.

-No entiendo… -balbucee

-Así son las costumbres de los saiyajin – dijo simplemente Vegeta

-¡Pero ya no estamos en el planeta Vegita!- gritó Bulma- ¡Gohan puede lastimar seriamente a Trunks!-

No sé como, pero todo acabó sin muertos y finalmente mi papá aceptó a regañadientes ese matrimonio , no fue una ocasión feliz esa reunión , pero al menos el objetivo había sido cumplido y yo oficialmente era la prometida de Trunks.

El casamiento fue digno de una princesa y supongo que de haber vivido en el planeta Vegita me hubiese coinvertido en una , como dijo Bra , quien por cierto fue mi dama de honor .

El vestido era de ensueño , aún lo recuerdo … pero el sueño acabó junto con la ceremonia .O tal vez , luego de abrir los regalos , todos fueron muy bonitos . Bulma incluso nos regaló una casa en la cual me perdí durante meses …

Me pasaba los días prácticamente sola, Trunks en el trabajo y yo en el mío, nuestros horarios no coordinaban y rara vez pasábamos la noche juntos, pero esas raras veces … sólo puedo decir que nunca me sentí tan mujer que cuando estaba con Trunks en la cama , a veces sentía que no podía más cuando el sonreía casi infantilmente y me besaba , en sus ojos había tanto amor , yo me sentía tan amada… aún no entiendo qué pasó … qué nos pasó ; él me amaba lo sé, no era mentira sus ojos esas noches , no eran mentiras sus dulces palabras y sus brazos que me envolvían , nada de eso fue una ilusión , no lo soñé… aunque ahora parecen sueños , dulces y tristes …

Las noches con Trunks eran felices, pero los días eran amargos , cuando salía el sol era como si se transformara, atrás quedaba el dulce amante y salía el frío empresario y feroz guerrero . Se levantaba , duchaba , vestía y tomaba el desayuno que tan gentilmente Yoko-san nos preparaba, ella fue fundamental ese trágico día, sin ella estoy segura que hubiese terminado tirándome al mar… yoko-san era una chef internacional contratada por Bulma para hacernos la vida más simple , mi cocina era buena, pero nada comparada con la de yoko-san … Ella era como una segunda madre para mi , siempre amable y comprensiva , como he dicho, fue una gran amiga . También estaba Touma-san , el chofer de Trunks , Sayu y Nana , ambas eran las mucamas ; … Sayu y Nana tenían cerca de sesenta años y siempre habían trabajado para Bulma , así que conocían a Trunks de toda la vida , incluso le habían cambiado los pañales… sí, era normal que lo consintieran en todo ¿verdad? , supongo que fue por ellas que no me di cuenta antes…

Y entonces pasó… llegó esa noche . Yo había estado fuera de la ciudad , debido a un simposium de enseñanza organizado por la ciudad del oeste y debía ir , la directora así lo había dejado en claro , así que fui , eran tres días y con algo de pena me despedí de Trunks , quien sonriendo me dijo que todo estaría bien , pero mintió.

Por razones de salud uno de los expositores se ausentó y el simposium acabó antes de lo previsto y fue por ello que regresé antes… era una noche fría y por alguna razón me negué a mi misma llamar a capsule corp. para que me esperaran en el aeropuerto , hacía tanto que no volaba por mi misma… es decir, seguía con la formación cuando podía , aunque Trunks no sabía de ello , quería mantenerme entrenando en memoria de mi abuelito Goku . Así que volé con mi maleta al hombro y tacones azules , ah… ¿qué hubiera pasado si no hubiese volado esa noche? , es mejor no pensar en ello .

Llegué a casa , una amplia construcción de cuatro pisos , había luces , después de todo recién eran las 12 , seguramente Nana y sayu seguían en la cocina , talvez Yoko-san estaría durmiendo y seguramente así debía estar mi marido…

Como no quería molestar a nadie y quería que fuese una sorpresa para Trunks , ocupé mi velocidad para pasar las medidas de seguridad y llegar a nuestra habitación . La puerta estaba cerrada , sonreí , sonreí… ¡qué estúpida! … ah de haber sabido … Y así con mi boba sonrisa tomó el pomo de la puerta y lo giré lentamente . Y lo abrí.

Trunks estaba en la cama sin camisa , solamente con sus bóxers y todo parecía normal . Mi marido en la cama con bóxers como siempre, sólo que desierto y mirando hacia el baño, aunque claro eso no duró mucho porque se giró en mi dirección y sus ojos se abrieron tanto que pensé que se le saldrían .

-¡Hola! – dije feliz y me arrojé a sus brazos y le di un beso de aquellos que a él le encantan , de esos que te quitan la respiración y te dejan con ganas de más.

-¡Pan!- el gritó mirándome sin creerlo y con cierto nerviosismo - ¡¿qué haces aquí?-

Se había separado de mi y me miraba como si fuese una aparición , y fue allí que supe que había algo mal.

-¿Por qué , sucede algo?- pregunté suavemente perdiendo toda mi alegría inicial , viendo el nerviosismo de Trunks , él como experimentado guerrero cambió el rostro de inmediato a uno de total tranquilidad, pero yo ya lo había visto …

Aunque uno siempre intenta decirse que es paranoica y nada pasa allí … así que sonreí otra vez y le expliqué que el simposium había acabado antes .

-Ya veo… -dijo él suavemente poniéndose una camisa . Yo dejé mi maleta y me saqué la chaqueta , siempre he odiado los trajes, pero son inevitables en mi tipo de trabajo .

-Iré a darme una ducha- No había dado ni dos pasos al baño y Trunks me había jalado hacia él , lo miré extrañada .

- Está hecho un desastre – dijo viendo mi cara –deja que Nana lo arregle - y me dio un beso que me hizo olvidar la ducha y el estúpido baño . Ahora que lo pienso no había sido la primera vez que Trunks me hacía olvidar las cosas con uno de esos besos …

Y entonces tocaron a la puerta y apareció Nana , siempre me he preguntado como lo hacía , Trunks quería algo y ella aparecía… como fuera, Nana me sonrió con dulzura y fue al baño.

-Empiezo a creer que es bruja – susurré a Trunks , quien sólo se rió de mis ocurrencias.

-Es que tiene buen oído – dijo él divertido , yo alcé una ceja y negué con la cabeza , entonces escuché una voz , miré hacia el baño y arrugué el ceño, esa voz se oía muy joven como para ser de Nana, él también la había escuchado por su cara .

Entrecerré los ojos y lo miré y noté algo: culpa.

Di dos paso al baño y él volvió a jalarme hacia él, pero esta vez yo le golpeé el brazo y seguí mi camino al baño.

-¡No vayas , Pan!- gritó ,pero yo ya estaba frente a la puerta y la abrí.

Hubiese deseado nunca haberlo hecho.

Porque allí no solo estaba la abnegada Nana , sino una mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes que me miraba con burla. Y si su mirada no fuese suficiente, su vestimenta lo decía todo . ¡Llevaba mi propio pijama! ¡La muy perra llevaba mi propia ropa en mi propia casa!.

Fue como una de esas pesadillas de las cuales hablaban mis compañeras de trabajo… uno llega a la casa , luego de un duro día de trabajo y se encuentra la marido con otra en la cama… Mi mente se nubló , no podía pensar , sólo ver el rostro de esa mujer y su mirada burlona , de esa rubia oxigenada , arribista , roba-maridos.

Y sin notarlo alcé la mano .

Y antes de que me percatara , mi mano estaba alrededor del cuello de esa tipeja . Y sí, la estaba matando , no sólo por los gritos de la perra, sino por los de Nana y Trunks que me decían que la soltara.

Y fue cuando Trunks me tomó de la cintura y me alejó de la rubia .

-¡Basta , Pan, casi la matas!- gritó él enfadado . aún sujetándome por la cintura y estampándome en la muralla.

Mientras tanto nana ayudaba a la rubia a incorporarse, la rubia ya no tenía esa mirada de burla , sino de miedo, era el miedo de una presa que acaba de conocer su lugar en el mundo de la peor manera: con una experiencia cercana a la muerte.

Yo miré a Trunks sin creerlo , él me engañaba y yo no podía golpear a la perra culpable de todo? , él la defendía y me tiraba contra la pared? . ¡Qué se había creído ese hombre! .!Nadie en toda mi vida me había tratado así!. ¡Nadie!.

Recordé todas aquellas veces en que mis sentidos me habían advertido de que algo raro pasaba en casa , de las miradas de Nana y las extrañas excusas de Trunks cada vez que tenía que salir de casa . ¿desde cuando que me engañaba? ¡Desde cuando!.

Todo a mi alrededor se puso a volar , oi a Trunks gritar , pero no me importó, la casa comenzó a vibrar , Nana y la rubia comenzaron a llorar espantadas porque todo temblaba , las cosas comenzaron a caerse , trunks seguía gritándome , pero ni él podía acercarse a mi .

Ni que lo intentara… porque si lo hacía lo mataría , estaba segura de ello . Mi odio esa noche fue tan primitivo que aún me sorprendo de que nadie muriera …

Sólo cabía en mi el odio y las ganas de destruir. Grité , grité y seguí gritando sintiendo que mi garganta se desgarraría de dolor , mi ki se elevaba tanto que las cosas comenzaron a destruirse al tocarlo , cerré los ojos sintiendo las lágrimas deslizarse por mis mejillas, dios… dolía tanto , jamás en toda mi vida había sentido este tipo de dolor, no se comparaba a nada, ni siquiera a los entrenamientos que había tenido con mi abuelito , nada dolía como la traición de Trunks.

Y volví a gritar , pero esta vez ya no tenía el piso bajo mis pies , porque mi ki había destruido por completo la casa , yo estaba flotando a seis pies del suelo , mientras mi ki seguía elevándose y mis lágrimas seguían cayendo , pudo ver rayos caer a mi alrededor , el cielo oscuro había sentido mi dolor y mi ki había formado una tormenta eléctrica a mi alrededor , y yo como una antorcha alumbraba todo ese concierto de dolor y mis gritos se podían oír por toda la ciudad , por muy apartados que viviésemos.

Respiraba pesadamente , temblando , pero no me preocupaba que me pesase , el dolor era tal que tenía que expulsarlo de mi cuerpo, porque ese veneno me estaba matando .Y seguí gritando , hasta que todo a mi alrededor se volvió dorado y mis ojos no pudieron dar más lágrimas. Todo daba vueltas , me sentía tan… vacía . Alcé mi mano , casi corroborando que todo ese dolor no se había llevado también mi vida, pero no, yo estaba viva , aún respiraba y mi mano frente a mis ojos era prueba de que mi cuerpo había aguantado el veneno . Veneno… en eso se había convertido Trunks para mi. Sin embargo no entendía porque ese veneno era dorado , porque todo a mi alrededor se veía como el más luminoso de los soles. Y noté que no era mi alrededor el que brillaba , sino yo.

Mi ki era dorado.

Y era inmenso . Incluso más que el de mi abuelito … ¿ realmente ese ki era mío?.

Intenté razonar , intentar alejarme de ese estado primitivo en que Trunks me había sumergido e hice lo posible por captar sonidos.

Y todos volvieron a la vez , gritos y más gritos, gritos de personas que conocía , alcé la vista hacia ellos y los vi , no sólo a Trunks y los sirvientes de la casa , sino también mi papá , él me miraba anonadado , no había otra palabra para describir su rostro , también noté a mi tío Goten , que tenía la misma expresión en su rostro , mamá me miraba preocupada y con lágrimas en sus ojos . Y también estaba Vegeta-san , ¿era una sonrisa lo que había en su cara? ; gruñí sin darme cuenta , ¿ qué de toda esa maldita situación le producía tanta gracia?.

Y entonces la vi : La rubia. Esa perra se escondía detrás de Trunks aferrándose a su brazo como si fuese un salvavidas.

Y antes de que me diera cuenta , estaba otra vez sobre ella .

-¡Va a matarme!- gritó ella . Y yo sonreí ¿era tan obvio? , claro que iba a matarla.

Trunks maldijo y se transformó en Super saiyajin y me la quitó antes de que pudiese hacerle daño, lo miré enfadada.

-Dámela- dije , notando como mi propia voz se escuchaba , era odio, no sabía que el odio podía escucharse así.

Noté que el ki de papá también se elevaba , bueno , papá siempre había sido el listo de la familia y había comprendido la razón de todo esto .

Miró a Trunks enfadado – La engañaste –susurró – Te atreviste a engañar a mi hija – volvió a decir casi sin creerlo . Bueno, me alegrada de no ser la única sorprendida.

Goten soltó un " ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?" . Y me miró con pena.

Vegeta-san no hizo nada.

-¡Dámela!- grité otra vez y lo ataqué .

- ¡Corre Kelly!- gritó a la rubia y bloqueó mi ataque . La rubia comenzó a correr hacia la ciudad , oh no, no iba a escaparse. Golpeé a Trunks con una enorme bola de energía , suficiente como para matarlo y cayó al suelo y me fui tras la rubia , pero tío Goten se puso delante de la tal "Kelly" cubriendo su huida.

- No puedo dejar que la mates, Pan-chan , aunque ella te haya causado mucho daño , sigue siendo un ser humano y cuando reacciones vas a lamentarlo si te dejo dañarla- dijo sabiamente .

- ¡Quién dice que voy a lamentarlo! ¡quítate o pelea!- le grité y lo ataqué, Tío Goten se convirtió en un SS y ambos comenzamos a pelear . Y vaya que luchamos, sin embargo yo era más fuerte y tío Goten no duro mucho contra mi . Miré a Vegeta , casi esperando que intentase enfrentarme , pero el rió y se cruzó de brazos y yo sonreí. Al menos había alguien que entendía y me lancé tras la rubia , la tonta no había escapado tan rápido y la encontré rápidamente .

Quería golpearla, no matarla , al menos no rápido , así que la agarré por el pelo y la elevé por el aire, escuchando sus gritos de ayuda , la perra seguía llamando a Trunks.

Y le di un buen uso a su larga cabellera rubia , con una ráfaga de ki se la corté y ella cayó desde seis metros de altura … y no hubo nadie quien detuviera la caída .

Pero no murió , ni siquiera era mi intención , así que en mi odio me alegré y bajé a tierra, ella comenzó a correr y yo reí .

Pero mi diversión no duró mucho, porque papá también se había transformado en SS y tal como tío Goten cubría a la rubia , quien algo lastimado ya no corría.

-Tranquilízate Pan , esto no te traerá ningún bien –

Estuve a punto de golpear a papá , pero no lo hice porque Trunks apareció, más dañado , pero se veía bien .

-¡Ya basta Pan! - gritó – ¡Déjala ir , sabes que es mi culpa! ¡si quieres desquitarte, entonces pelea conmigo!.

Pensé… era cierto, la culpa era de él. Todo era su culpa. – bien – dije y le golpeé la mandíbula.

Papá me dio una mirada triste , pero dio media vuelta hacia la rubia y se la llevó, más tarde supe que papá se la había llevado al hospital , tuvo unas costillas quebradas, pero aparte de eso , la perra sobrevivió .

La pelea con Trunks fue el último clavo del ataúd , el final épico de nuestra no tan épico matrimonio . Luchamos no sé por cuanto tiempo y finalmente lo derroté , casi lo mato, supongo que quería hacerlo, pero fue Vegeta quien me impidió hacerlo. Sencillamente recogió a su hijo del suelo y mirándome dijo " Ya has recobrado tu orgullo" y sin más se fue . No sé por qué no lo seguí … tal vez porque estaba cansada , quizás porque dolía mucho verlo así y saber que había sido yo quien lo había lastimado de esa forma o quizás porque mi humanidad había vuelto a mi …

Sin ningún interés en mente, me dejé caer a la tierra. Y caí sintiendo mis huesos golpear los escombros de mi batalla .

Y me quedé mirando las estrellas , hasta que el rostro de mamá se interpuso y yo cerré los ojos , sólo quería dormir.

Cuando desperté estaba en mi antigua habitación . Aquella de mis años de adolescencia, de esos en que recorrí la galaxia junto con mi abuelito y Trunks… y entonces los recuerdos de la noche pasada llegaron a mi como en una cascada .

Me senté en la cama y lloré . Ya no sentía odio, ni dolor… sólo ganas de llorar ¿Por mi? ¿Por Trunks? ¿Por nuestro fallido matrimonio? ¿Por los sueños infantiles de formar una familia como la de los cuentos? .

Una vez calmada , bajé de la cama , maldije al ver mi cuerpo : todo lleno de vendas. Me tambaleé al caminar , cada músculo me dolía , andar era casi como si nunca antes lo hubiera hecho ¿qué diablos pasaba conmigo? . Di otro paso y caí al suelo . Mi coordinación era horrible , asustada me llevé una mano a la cabeza , sorpresa: más vendas.

Suspiré. Estaba en ello cuando noté algo peludo al tocar el piso , me di vuelta y encontré una cola .

Estuve a punto de desmayarme , sino hubiera sido porque mamá apareció por la puerta.

-¡Pan!- gritó y se abalanzó sobre mi abrazándome . – ¡mi niña estás despierta!- gritó llorando - ¡dos semanas , dos semanas inconsciente!- sollozó y la abrasé.

Y también lloré ¿tanto tiempo había estado durmiendo?. Sabía que el sueño ayudaba a curar las heridas , pero esto ya era absurdo .

Mamá me ayudó a sentarme en la cama , porque notó que sola no podía.

No sabía qué decir …

-Pan , veo que has notado tu cola- dijo con una sonrisa ,limpiándose las lágrimas .

Asentí en silencio . – Oh querida , todo estará bien – dijo sabiendo que pensaba , era tan transparente… ¿qué iba a hacer ahora? .

Me puse a llorar otra vez.

Luego de los llantos de rigor , mamá me dio de comer y se lo agradecí. Moría de hambre.

Papá apareció más tarde y no me preguntó nada , ni sacó el tema a relucir, yo tampoco quise preguntar por Trunks , me contó sobre sus investigaciones y yo le conté sobre el simposium , papá también me dijo que el colegio sabía que estaba "enferma" y que no podría dar clases por al menos un mes… se lo agradecí infinitamente.

Mis padres intentaron hacer todo para hacerme sentir feliz , al día siguiente llegó el abuelo satán… quién increíblemente no sacó el tema , intenté no reírme , sabía que mamá debía haberlo obligado a mantener el silencio.

La abuela chic chi fue otra historia… También llegó al otro día .

-¡Ese Trunks es un desconsiderado! ¡Espera a que me lo encuentre va a oírme!- gritó y dio sartenazos al aire maldiciendo a Trunks en diversas formas. Me reí mucho , ella fue quien más me ayudó , porque todos hacían lo posible por no mencionarlo , pero sólo agravaban todo.

Pasaron unos días y ya no pude evitar el problema , quería saber de Trunks ,debía estar en , puesto que yo había destruido nuestra casa al transformarme en super sayayin , había hecho algo que todos creían imposible para una mujer , algo que había anhelado por años, pero que ahora felizmente daría si eso significase volver el tiempo atrás y ver las señales del engaño de Trunks , no creo que toda la culpa fuse suya … quizás si hubiese prestado atención … siempre pienso en el "quizás", pero eso no cambia el hecho , ni lo exime de la culpa.

Un día llegó Goten a la casa ,traía flores y su sonrisa tan idéntica a la de mi abuelito . Me saludó , le pregunté como estaba y finalmente hablamos de Trunks.

-No fui a verlo, Pan-chan – fue lo primero que dijo – aún estoy enojado con él , puede haber sido mi mejor amigo, pero tu eres mi única sobrina –susurró resentido.

Yo sentí que iba a llorar otra vez , la lealtad de mi tío me tenía sorprendida. Ellos habían sido amigos desde niños y esa amistad se había acabado por mi causa .

Goten suspiró – Fue él quien vino a mi casa - sonrió - Marron no quería dejarlo entrar y le gritó de todo , la hubieras visto – sentí una enorme alegría y me dije que tenia que ir a ver un día de estos a la esposa de tío Goten , la hija de Krillin . Con los años me había distanciado de Marron , pero quizás nuestra amistad podía continuar.

-Vino a la semana de… ya sabes…- se rascó la cabeza- quería saber cómo estabas ¿cómo pensaba que ibas a estar?-

-¿Qué dijo?-

Goten negó - Dijo que quería verte cuando despertaras-

Tío Goten se fue , luego de asaltar el refrigerador . Pensé mucho esa noche sobre qué hacer con mi vida, creo que fue la más larga de mi vida .

Al amanecer tenía una decisión . Así que me levanté de mi cama , me saqué todas aquellas vendas y tomé prestado algo de ropa antigua de mamá y me fui a la ciudad: Necesitaba un abogado.

Ciudad Satán era igual como la recordaba y la casa de Erasa también . La rubia me recibió feliz, después de todo era mi madrina . Como supuse estaba al tanto y no fue necesario una explicación extendida .

-Pero no entiendo en qué puedo ayudarte… - dijo su madrina terminando su té.

-¿Eres abogada , verdad?-Erasa asintió – quiero que tramites mi divorcio . –dijo Pan simplemente bebiendo su té. – No quiero nada de Trunks , nada , ni su nombre, ni su dinero, ni su presencia , así que no será difícil ¿verdad?-

Erasa se había quedado de piedra – P-pan ¿estás segura?- y tuvo que tragar saliva al ver los fríos ojos de Pan…

.

.

.

….,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,.,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Bueno terminé este capítulo , espero subir el otro pronto. Nos leemos!


	2. El pequeño saiyajin

**2. El pequeño saiyajin**

**.**

**.**

Pan asintió decidida y Erasa suspiró . - ¿No quieres pensarlo un poco más?-

Viendo que Pan no iba a retractarse, Erasa asintió – Prepararé los documentos , tomará un día –

-Bien, siendo así me quedaré en la casa del abuelo y no quiero que nadie sepa de esto Erasa , no hasta que sea estrictamente necesario –

La ojiceleste asintió .

Dos días más tarde estaba por tercera vez en esa casa, pero en esta ocasión no estaba calmada. Erasa había preparado los documentos y contactado con los abogados de capsule corp. para que le expusieran la situación a Trunks y hoy tenía su respuesta.

- Se niega a darte el divorcio, Pan-chan – dijo Erasa en un suspiro – dice que debe hablar contigo y que no piensa firmarlo –

El documento en la mesa se burlaba de ella.

¡Era el colmo!.

Tomó el papel con una mano y salió volando hacia capsule corp. El alto edificio estaba a unos metros y pudo sentir el ki de Trunks en el más alto piso . Sonrió , si quería conversar iban a hacerlo.

Pateó la ventana , rompiéndola en miles de trozos .Al interior , la junta directiva de capusle cop. tuve el susto de sus vidas y Trunks suspiró internamente viendo el desastre.

Pan aún levitando entró a la oficina , viendo a decenas de viejos hombres asustados . Ella les dio una mirada enfadada y se giró hacia su _marido_.

- ¿Quieres hablar? – dijo ella suavemente – entonces hablemos –

- Esto era innecesario, Pan – dijo Trunks levantándose , viendo a la junta – este no es el lugar ni el momento para esto –

Ella soltó una risa fría que heló la sangre de más de uno . -¿Sra. Briefs?- dijo uno de ellos , Pan lo recordaba era el asistente personal de Trunks - ¿es ud?-

Pan lo ignoró y aún levitando le mostró el documento a Trunks - Bien , ya te di tu oportunidad para hablar , si no quieres hacerlo es tu problema, por lo que a mi cuenta es una pérdida de tiempo, así que firma el maldito papel para largarme de aquí , no veo cual es tu problema no te estoy pidiendo nada del otro mundo –

Trunks arrugó le ceño - ¿Nada del otro mundo? ¡Me estás pidiendo el divorcio! –

¿Era broma? ¿él estaba indignado? ¿él? ¡Con qué cara!.

- Muy bien Trunks, veo que entiendes la situación, así que con la misma inteligencia que tu madre te heredó vas a firmar el papel y todo esto se acaba aquí –

- ¡No voy a firmar eso!- gritó también enfadado .

La junta directiva los miraba como si de un partido de tennis se tratase .

- ¡¿Y por qué diablos no? ¡Firma el papel!- gritó ella enfadándose .

Después de muchas peleas , Trunks entendió que no iba a ceder y que todo lo que dijera no iba a cambiar las cosas. La final del día Pan volvía a ser sencillamente Son Pan .

...

...

Los siguientes días fueron duros… no, fueron horribles, la prensa se había enterado de la separación , bastante esperable teniendo en cuenta que había irrumpido en plena junta directiva . Los medios no dejaron de agolparse a las afueras de la mansión satán , donde se estaba quedando mientras el tema pasaba . Nadie sabía bien las razones de la separación y a los dos días de que la noticia se hiciera pública, Trunks dio la cara en una rueda de prensa .

Pan estaba en almorzando con el abuelo satán , cuando la tv cambió de pronto y apareció el rostro que menos quería ver por esos días. Inmediatamente cambió el canal , ganándose una mirada de tristeza de su abuelo, pero todos los canales tenían la misma programación , por lo visto su divorcio era un tema de asunto nacional, aja, que porquería. Con algo de morbosa curiosidad quiso saber qué diría Trunks para encubrir el asunto y no apagó el televisor .

-_… He decidido dar esta rueda de prensa , debido a los eventos recientes , viendo que es inevitable aclarar la situación en la que encuentra mi matrimonio … –_

-Ex matrimonio.- masculló .

- _¿Es verdad qué su esposa tiene un amante , Sr. Briefs?- preguntó un reportero de ZTV. Al cual Pan quiso asesinar ._

Trunks suspiró . y todos los reporteros mantuvieron silencio esperando la respuesta .

_- … Quiero dejar en claro que nada de esto es culpa de Pan …-cerró los ojos – si alguien es culpable del fracaso de nuestra relación soy yo , Pan siempre se comportó de la manera más perfecta que una esposa puede actuar –pestañeó como si recordase algo - Ella siempre fue perfecta … - se aclaró la voz – fui yo quien cometió el error de engañarla y esa es la única razón por la cual nos hemos distanciado , y antes de que pregunten , sí, es irreversible, Pan me ha pedido el divorcio y yo se lo he dado, ya que es lo único que puedo hacer en estas circunstancias , bien, eso es todo , gracias por su tiempo…-_

- Pan…- llamó su abuelo .

- Voy al baño- dijo y salió corriendo , porque no podía seguir viendo el rostro de Trunks.

Los reporteros siguieron acosándola , así que viendo que no podía seguir trabajando , ni viviendo en Satan city , dimitió en su trabajo y se fue a vivir un tiempo con su abuela chi chi , quien se alegró mucho de tener a su nieta con ella , después de todo pasaba sola la gran mayoría del tiempo .

Las montañas y la naturaleza la ayudaron para sanar y olvidarse de todo , levantarse cada mañana con el aire puro de las montañas la ayudó a encontrar otra perspectiva , aclarar su mente y ver que todo fue para mejor , es decir, mejor ahora cuando no llevaba mucho tiempo de casada con Trunks que luego de 20 años ¿verdad?. Eso y el entrenamiento la ayudaron mucho , durante ese tiempo pudo dominar la transformación en SS , fue difícil, más que nada debido a la inesperada aparición de su cola, que por mucho que la cortara volvía a salir , como si fuese una mala hierba, así que se aburrió y decidió quedársela .

Fue un buen mes … hasta que comenzaron los síntomas , primero fue el hambre , siempre había sido buena para comer , pero ahora era ridículo , se la pasaba todo el día comiendo y en proporciones gigantescas, su pobre abuela cocinaba todo el día. Posteriormente fueron los mareos , desmayos, vómitos y entonces su abuela no tan sutilmente le preguntó si acaso estaba embarazada.

Y su mundo se volvió a voltear de cabeza.

- ¡No!- gritó sin pensarlo, cuando se lo preguntó –No lo estoy-

- ¿Estás segura Pan-chan?- preguntó muy preocupada – No sé como serán los embarazos saiyajines, pero tienes los típicos síntomas , mi vida –

Salió volando a la farmacia más cercana por una prueba de embarazo . 1 hora más tarde estaba encerrada en el baño con la prueba en la mano .

Estaba embarazada .

Y se puso a llorar.

Fue la hora más patética de su vida, allí estaba ella sola llorando en el baño de su abuela , porque se acababa de enterar que su ex esposo la había dejado embarazada, miró al techo recordando sus propias palabras "No quiero nada tuyo, Trunks" y mira cómo había terminado : ¡Con un hijo de él!.

Su vida era un desastre.

Sí, puede que no tuviese nada del dinero de Trunks, ni ya fuese su esposa, pero tenía lo más importante : su heredero

Y tuvo miedo.

¿Qué iba a hacer Trunks cuando se enterase?.

Era obvio que iba a querer tener al niño, ya podía imaginárselo en el juzgado pidiendo la tuición del niño y ya podía ver que se la darían : ¡era Trunks briefs! ¿cómo iban a negársela? , tenía dinero , un montón de dinero y status , comparada con él , ella iba a perder y el juez le quitaría a su hijo…

No iba a permitir eso.

¡No iba a dejar que se lo quitaran!.

Se lavó la cara y miró en el espejo .- Ya no soy tu esposa y este hijo es sólo mío – dijo amenazadoramente al espejo , salió del baño, fue a su habitación , recogió sus cosas . Vio a su abuela que estaba tendiendo la ropa y con su mejor cara le dijo que había decidido rehacer su vida .

- ¿Estás segura que tienes que irte, Pan-chan?-

- Sí , abuela , tengo que empezar de nuevo y no puede ser en Japón , aún no sé dónde me estableceré , pero enviaré una nota cuando me decida , por lo pronto quiero viajar por el mundo como cuando era niña ¿recuerdas?.- su abuela asintió – Creo que es lo mejor para aclarar las ideas y no te preocupes por el dinero, tengo la cuenta que el abuelo satán me dio cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad , m mantendré con eso mientras viajo .-

Sin más y con unos cuantos besos de despedida partió .

Muy lejos de Japón, my lejos del dolor , de Trunks y los miedos …

Finalmente , luego de pensarlo mucho , decidió que Estados Unidos era lo suficientemente lejos de Trunks y se estableció allí, obtener la nacionalidad no fue difícil , gracias a la ayuda del abuelo satán , fue vergonzoso , pero no tenía a nadie más a quien pedir ayuda para obtener la visa y el abuelo era muy influyente a nivel mundial, una llamada y ya estaba todo resuelto .

Así que Texas fue el lugar , se compró un rancho a las afueras de la ciudad y se estableció allí , decidió que no trabajaría hasta dar a luz , después de todo sus cambios de humor eran peligrosos y realmente no quería terminar matando a algún alumno problemático . El rancho que compró venía con todo lo que debía tener , un montón de vacas, caballos , una amplia extensión , los empleados no fueron difíciles de obtener y en menos de seis meses ya estaba funcionando su rancho , el " Rancho Goku" .

Fue una dicha tener su propio lugar , quería tener un buen hogar antes de dar a luz… realmente quería sacar adelante ese lugar y sentir que podía hacer algo bien , porque últimamente no lograba hacer nada . Gracias a Dios que sus empleados eran duros vaqueros que podían aguantar su genio .

Lisa , la esposa del capataz decía que con ese genio llegaría lejos en ese negocio, porque se requería mano firme , era una buena mujer que no hacía muchas preguntas y trabajaba en la casa , se encargaba del aseo y la cocinaba para cincuenta hombres … le recordaba un tanto a su abuela chi chi .

El capataz se llamaba Richard y era un buen hombre , honrado, trabajador, reunía todas las aptitudes necesarias y sabía del negocio, de hecho él ya había trabajado como capataz en otros ranchos .

El resto… bueno no los conocía , pero debían ser buena gente si los había contratado Richard , no que no tuviera cabeza para llevar su propio rancho , sino que los dolores la estaban matando , ese embarazo era peor que un entrenamiento en la nieve , le dolía cada parte de su cuerpo, constantemente y la cabeza y cada maldita parte , hasta el cabello , estaba segura que un día de estos iba a morir del dolor . Lisa siempre le decía que debía ir al médico , pero ella se negaba .

¿Para qué? , no era como si el médico supiera como llevar un "embarazo alienígena" .

Su cola la llevaba oculta bajo la ropa , no quería que sus empleados pensaran que era un bicho raro… además no quería que se supiera que había una mujer embarazada con cola, podía ser paranoica , pero lo mejor era evitar ese tipo de habladurías, no fuera que por alguna extraña razón el comentario llegase a TRunks, sí, ok, era paranoica ¿podían culparla?.

Y el día llegó … fue el octavo mes cuando su ,no tan paciente, hijo decidió patear a su madre un poco más de la cuenta y ver el mundo.

Era de noche , las nueve para ser exactos cuando el dolor la hizo levantarse de la cama y llamar a Lisa , dolía… ¡dolía demasiado! .

- ¡Dios santo señora!- gritó Lisa viendo su camisón mojado - ¡Ha roto fuente! –

Pan la miró como si quisiera matarla , era obvio. ¡iba a tener al bebé!.

- ¡Vamos al hospital !-gritó la mujer .

- ¡No!, ¡no vas a ir por ningún maldito matasanos! – respiró entrecortadamente - ¡vas a ayudarme a tener a este niño sola!-

- Pero señora… ¡Necesita un médico!-

- ¡No voy a dar a luz en el maldito hospital!- gritó ella . No , no quería que los médicos revisaran a su hijo .

Si había aprendido algo desde su niñez , era que había que mantenerse alejada de los médicos . Tanto su abuela, madre e incluso Bulma le había dado la "charla" , decir que había estado abrumada era decir poco, aunque no tuvo que pasar por eso sola, Bra y Marron tuvieron que pasar por lo mismo. Bra por tener genes saiyajin y Marron porque daría a luz a un saiyajin ( ya era novia de Goten) . Esa conversación se las habían dado hace años , cuando las tres eran pequeñas e inocentes chicas, supongo que fue para que no se nos ocurriera tener hijos en el corto plazo… no resuelto, tanto Bra como Marron ya tenían sus propios niños …

Bra se había casado a los veinte para consternación de Vegeta-san ,que por poco había asesinado a Uub , quien había osado poner sus ojos en su preciosa hija , gracias a Bulma el hombre había sobrevivido y casado con su hija , aunque el susto no le impidió embarazar a Bra dos años más tarde. Así que actualmente Bra tenía un niño de 4 años que _obviamente _ había nombrado "Vegeta jr." , aunque el niño no se parecía mucho a su abuelo, de hecho era un calco de Bra sólo que en versión masculina.

Y Marron tenía un lindo niño de cinco años que era absolutamente adorable e idéntico a Goten , lo habían llamado "Goku jr.". Goku Jr. y vegeta Jr. eran los mejores amigos y siempre entrenaban juntos , de hecho siempre le habían recordado a su tío Goten y a Trunks…

Como fuera, su madre y el resto le habían dejado muy en claro que no debía ir a un hospital si alguna vez daba a luz , no tanto por la cola que podía traer el niño, sino por los exámenes que le hacían al bebé al nacer , Bulma había corrido pruebas en Trunks apenas nació y descubrió que no era precisamente normal para estándares humanos, mucho menos para un bebé , así que si quería evitar que su hijo se convirtiera en un experimento de los científicos estadounidenses, debía evitar los hospitales.

-¡No médicos!- gritó otra vez a Lisa, quien asintió –¡ Hace años que no ayudo a traer niños al mundo, señora! ¡ni siquiera sé si pueda hacerlo!- gritó la mujer al borde del colapso.

- Vas a tener que hacerlo – ella dijo sintiéndose enferma - ¡Yo resistiré y también este bebé!.-

Y resistieron… Fue una noche horrible, sus gritos podían oírse a kilómetros de distancia … tenía que liberar su dolor de alguna forma , ya que sabía bien que no podía liberar su ki o de lo contrario sus amigos sabrían que algo no iba bien y vendrían a verla y descubrirían todo… no , debía aguantarse y mantener su ki bajo, normal, debía suspirar y calmarse.

Pero decirlo era fácil, hacerlo otra cosa.

Gritó , lloró , maldijo en todos los idiomas que sabía a Trunks y finalmente , cuando prácticamente ya amanecía , su hijo nació . Y fue ahí cuando cerró los ojos… recordando cómo había llegado a esas circunstancias, recordando el camino que la había traído hasta este lugar , a esta tierra lejana y extraña , a estar sola con un bebé y sentirse vacía .

Con los ojos aún cerrados… rogó al cielo para tener las fuerzas para criar bien a ese niño, su hijo por sobre todo, porque sólo sería de ella , nada de Trunks.

- También tiene cola…- dijo Lisa sin creerlo , mirando mi cola , supongo que no dijo nada antes para evitarme más problemas, pero ya había pasado el parto y supongo que tenía curiosidad.

Abrí los ojos , viendo por primera vez a mi hijo . Tenía los ojos abiertos y aún lloraba, sus pequeños ojos negros estaban aguados por las lágrimas y tenía el cabello negro , noté la infame cola saiyajin y sonreí.

- Sí, él también tiene cola – susurré – dámelo – Lisa así lo hizo y el pequeño bebé dejó de llorar al instante , Lisa se persignó y salió de la habitación , era una mujer muy devota y católica, supongo que debió pensar que era la hija del demonio que daba a luz demonios chiquitos, ja, que risa.

Mi pequeño "demonio" era absolutamente adorable , se acurrucó sobre mi pecho y me miró con sus ojos negros con curiosidad . Le sonreí y acaricié su mejilla . Era un varón… mejor así , sería difícil para una niña crecer sin un padre, un niño… podía entenderlo , espero, ruego por ello.

- Así que somos tú y yo contra el mundo, pequeño- le dije acariciándole la mejilla , él rió y su sonrisa me hizo reír también , era un niño muy lindo.

Y fue ahí cuando noté que no había pensado en un nombre… menuda clase de madre que era…

- Bueno, supongo que tendré que pensar en uno, pero no te preocupes que no te llamarás ni "Goku jr." ni "Vegeta Jr." –reí ante la idea , el bebé giró su mirada hacia mi y volvió a sonreír .

...

...

Las cosas no fueron fáciles , pero convencí a Lisa de que no era la reencarnación del mal , ni el anticristo … increíblemente mi bebé fue el que menos problemas me dio , era absolutamente tranquilo para un bebé y juraría que podía entenderme . Fue una noche que comenzó a nevar que decidí su nombre , habían pasado dos semanas desde su nacimiento (1 de noviembre del año 806) y era ya de noche , estaba en la cama con una taza de café caliente y mi bebé a mi lado revisando los libros de contabilidad del rancho , cuando un ataque de genialidad me atacó y encontré el nombre perfecto para mi hijo .

- ¿Qué tal Yuki? – miré a mi niño que me miraba con curiosidad - ¿Qué dices bebé eres un Yuki? –rió - ¿te gusta Yuki?- volvió a reír y lo tomé en brazos – A mi también me gusta Yuki como nombre - lo alcé en brazos y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas .

- ¡Son Yuki! – grité alzándolo en el aire , viendo su alegría y decidí que ese iba a ser su nombre .

Al día siguiente fue al registro civil e inscribí a mi hijo , la mujer del registro no dijo nada al decirle que podía dejar en blanco el nombre del padre , supongo que estaba acostumbrada a ello, una cosa más que agradecer de Estados Unidos , nada de miradas de pena o de desprecio por ser madre soltera .

Y muy feliz me fui a " Goku Ranch" (como lo llamaban en la zona) con el certificado de nacimiento de Yuki , quien era según las leyes estadounidenses un nuevo texano .

Me siento algo culpable de no decirle a mis padres sobre Yuki , pero es más seguro así , todo es por el bien de mi bebé; ya han pasado cinco años desde su nacimiento y Yuki se divierte por los extensos pastizales del rancho , correteando a pollos, gallinas y tanta ave de corral que tiene la desgracia de meterse en su camino , es un niño muy vivaz , inevitable si se tiene en cuenta sus orígenes, pero es saludable y eso es lo único que me importa . Los empleados ya se han acostumbrado a su cola , con respecto a la mía, la corté luego del embarazo y nunca más volvió a salir, ahora que lo pienso puede que fueran las hormonas del embarazo las causantes de su aparición .

No quise cortar la cola de Yuki, no me parece justo, él adora su cola, se sube arriba de cuanta cosa pilla con ella, parece un completo mono … y lo es de cierta forma, pero eso no lo diré en voz alta.

- ¡Yuki es hora de comer!- grito terminando de cocinar, he decidido volver a cocinar , al menos para mi y para Yuki .

No pasan ni cinco minutos y Yuki aparece en el comedor , parpadeo al verlo . he… ¿eso es mi hijo?.

- ¿Yuki qué te pasó?- preguntó con una sonrisa y algo enfadada porque está cubierto de barro de pies a cabeza y por si no fuese poco lleva paja pegada a la cara .

- Jugaba con toru-chan –dice con su mejor sonrisa meneando su cola de izquierda a derecha.

Oh claro, eso lo explica todo, "Toru-chan" , su mascota . Un jabalí de doscientos kilos que bien puede aplastarlo y matarlo en el acto, uno con largos y afilados colmillos que podrían cortarle la yugular y desangrarlo en un minuto, pero mi hijo lo llama "Toru-chan" … si mi hijo no fuese parte saiyajin me estaría preocupando… en fin , al menos no tiene un dinosaurio como mascota como papá y tío Goten en su niñez, gracias a dios por los pequeños favores.

Los jabalíes salvajes son comunes en la región y a mi hijo le encantan , especialmente al líder de una de las manadas "toru-chan" como lo ha bautizado Yuki.

- Bien , pero la próxima vez que quieras jugar con "Toru-chan" por favor báñate antes de almorzar ¿estamos , Yuki?-

El mira al suelo algo culpable y alza un poco los ojos y sonríe . Suspiro, sabiendo que en menos de dos horas acabará tan sucio como ahora .

- Bien, vete a bañar y vuelve a comer –

- ¡Sí, mamita linda!-grita y sale corriendo por el pasillo .

Este niño es un manipulador…

.

Así son los días en mi rancho o al menos muy semejantes a este . Recuerdo cuando comencé a entrenar a Yuki , no que me hiciera ilusión, pero era necesario si mi hijo iba a tener amistades como "toru-chan" , además mis miedos de que Trunks me quitase a Yuki han ido disminuyendo desde que me enteré sobre las leyes internaciones sobre el tema , es prácticamente imposible que Trunks, por mucho dinero que tenga, me quite a mi hijo . Una porque Yuki es oficialmente ciudadano estadounidense y otra por las razones de nuestra separación , la ley está de mi parte , tendría que ser una pésima madre para que me lo quitaran y aún así no se lo darían a Trunks, sino a mis padres . Así que un poco más tranquila , me dispuse a entrenar a mi hijo y con cierto orgullo descubrí que tenía el mismo espíritu guerrero que mi abuelito Goku .

Mi niño tenía cuatro años cuando decidí comenzar su entrenamiento , tengo un montón de fotos de él con su gi naranjo , le mandé a hacer uno idéntico al de mi abuelito , se ve tan lindo.

Y sí , es fuerte, tanto que con cinco años ya puede transformarse en SS , estoy más que sorprendida.

Ya llevo un año de entrenar a Yuki y aún nadie lo ha descubierto , supongo que ningún guerrero Z siente curiosidad o ha notado el ki de Yuki , lo cual termina de calmarme , porque si alguno lo ve será dolorosamente obvio que está emparentado con Trunks : es idéntico a Vegeta-san .

Con cinco años es idéntico a su abuelo paterno , sólo que el carácter es de mi abuelito Goku , nunca he visto a un niño que sea tan puro e ingenuo como Yuki , puede que sea la edad, pero presiento que no cambiará con el tiempo, siempre está dispuesto a ayudar a la gente , es un buen niño, siempre sonriendo y metiéndose en problemas .

Y aquí vuelve – Vaya , este sí es mi hijo – digo viendo que se ha sacado todo el barro del cuerpo , se rasca la cabeza y sonríe , sí… ha heredado eso también de mi abuelito .

Yuki se sienta y come con avidez , como corresponde para un niño saiyajin de su edad . Según mis matemáticas es más saiyajin que humano y así lo demuestra su apetito voraz : en menos de cinco minutos ha arrasado con la comida que demoré horas en cocinar , suspiro , sabiendo que su apetito sólo aumentará con la edad .

Es fin de semana y mañana empezará con las clases como cualquier niño normal . Lleva yendo a clases desde hace un par de meses , ya le había enseñado el abecedario y le va bastante bien , aunque últimamente ha comenzado a hacer las temibles preguntas que sabía un día haría , fue hace un par de semanas cuando me preguntó la que más temía : ¿por qué él no tenía papá?.

Esa tarde sentí que mi alma se caía la piso y la imagen de Trunks se me vino a la mente y estuve apunto de llorar , sin embargo Yuki merecía una respuesta y se la di lo mejor que pude. Lo senté en mi regazo y comencé la historia .

- Tu papá y yo nos queríamos mucho –empecé torpemente , le dije que su padre era un gran hombre , un buen luchador y por un tiempo un buen marido – pero nuestro matrimonio no prosiguió bien ¿me sigues , Yuki?-

- Sí, mami , pero no entiendo por qué no tengo papá si era tan bueno-

Suspiré , viendo su entrecejo fruncido , un rasgo de TRunks, gemí internamente y sonreí intentado explicarle .

- Bueno cielo… los adultos a veces no se llevan bien y cometen errores…- sí, muy torpe Pan…

Yuku seguí mirándome sin entender nada , quise golpearme con la mesa.

- Bueno ¿recuerdas lo que me contaste sobre el Sr. Brandon y la Sra. Brandon?- dije en un ataque de genialidad .

Yuki asintió , el Sr. Brandon era el padre de su "mejor" amigo , un niño de la clase de Yuki , un muchachito llamado Eddie , por lo visto el "Sr. Brandon" había engañado a su esposa con la secretaria y la Sra. Brandon se había separado de él hace unas semanas, era todo un escándalo y cada vez que iba al pueblo no se dejaba de hablar de otra cosa…

Como fuera, la desgracias de los Brandon me iba a servir para explicar mi propia situación .

Yuki giró la cabeza y me miró abriendo los ojos - ¿Papá quiso tener otra esposa como el Sr. Brandon , mamá?- me preguntó, sí, mi hijo era inteligente.

Suspiré – Sí, mi cielo , en parte , no sé si papá haya llegado a casarse con Kelly…- ¡Oh dios santo! ¡Había dicho el nombre de esa perra y ni me había dado cuenta! … Yuki me miró notando mi tención .

- ¿La secretaria de papá se llamaba Kelly, mamá?-

Oh Dios mío… _quería_ que la tierra me tragara. Y ahora que lo pienso ¿quién rayos era Kelly…? ¿dónde la conoció? ¿era de Capsule corp? ¿su secretaria? ¿quién era esa perra?.

Gemí internamente y me obligué a calmarme , Trunks ya no era nada mío y debía hacerme a la idea , qué importaba si habían trabajado juntos… no debía importarme…

- No sé , cielo- dije sinceramente, con los niños es mejor la verdad , siempre lo he dicho y no iba mentirle a mi propio hijo.

Yuki frunció el ceño – Papá hacía cosas de casados con Kelly y… ella no era su secretaria – giró su cabecita y asintió

"Cosas de casados" . Oh sí… qué dulce sería ser tragada por la tierra ahora mismo…

Meneé la cabeza sin _querer_ saber de dónde mi hijo había recogido esa expresión, aunque al menos estaba entendiendo la idea.

- Sí cielo … cosas de casados… con ella – articulé como pude – Y bueno a mamá no le pareció bien y dejó a papá – miré a Yuki, mi niño pestañeó un par de veces y asintió – y bueno mamá se fue de casa de papá ( porque la destruyó, pero eso no necesitaba saberlo ) … y luego de algún tiempo noté que estaba embarazada de ti –

Mi niño abrió mucho los ojos , _ por favor que no me pregunte de dónde vienen los bebés . _ Una bomba a la vez…

Sólo asintió y yo suspiré relajada .

- En fin… entonces mamá te tuvo y papá nunca supo que tú existías …-

Miré a Yuki, quien me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y gemí internamente. Muy bien Pan… sólo traumatiza a tu hijo diciéndole que su propio padre no sabe que existe , ¿por qué mejor no le dices también que nadie en nuestra familia sabe que existe y acabas de traumarlo? …

- He… yuki, es difícil explicarte esto amor, pero créeme es mejor así … papá… tiene sus propias complicaciones y nosotros no estamos mal ¿verdad, amor? , somos tú y yo ¿cierto?-

Por favor, por favor, di que esta bien , di que conmigo basta…

Aún tenía sus ojos muy abiertos y sentí que se me caí el alma a los pies y entonces sencillamente me abrazó . Me abrazó con fuerza y no entendí por qué…

Me quedé así por un minuto sintiendo las pequeñas manos de Yuki en mi cuello , finalmente me soltó y sonreía . Eso me calmó .

- ¡Sí mami, no necesitamos a papá!-dijo casi gritando y luego me dio un beso en la mejilla – Mami te quiero mucho…-

Y no pude aguantar más, lo abracé y me puse a llorar .

.

.

…,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,….ç

**Hola! Y gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews , se agradecen mucho!. De hecho por ellos escribí un poco más hoy , jaja. Nos leemos y que estén bien . **


	3. El torneo

**3. El torneo**

**.**

No soy la mejor madre , lo sé y es una bendición tener un hijo tan inteligente y tierno como Yuki , luego de ese episodio , comenzó a traerme flores, siempre que iba a jugar con toru-chan me traía alguna florecita silvestre y cuando quise preguntarle que por qué lo hacía me dijo "papá ya no está contigo mamá y no puede darte flores ¿verdad? Y a ti te gustan ¿verdad?" elevó los hombros como si fuese obvio "entonces yo te traeré muchas flores para que nunca extrañes a papá".

Ese día también lloré.

…

"Eddie" Brandon vivía en el pueblo y a veces se venía a quedar a dormir con Yuki , sin que lo notara me hice amiga de su madre, supongo que las experiencias como las nuestras nos juntan .

Allyson Scott ( porque desde el divorcio quería que todos la llamaran con su nombre de soltera) era una buena mujer de unos cuarenta años, algo gordita y si tengo que decirlo no precisamente bonita, supongo que esa fue una razón de por qué "el sr. Brandon" la dejó , pero mejor para ella, no merecía estar con un hombre tan superficial que abandonaba a su mujer y un hijo pequeño para irse con la secretaria , como le dije una tarde en que el alcohol se me subió a la cabeza y comenzamos a hablar de nuestros ex esposos.

- ¿Y qué hay de ti, Pan?- preguntó ella bebiéndose su onceaba copa .

Yo solté una risotada – él me engañó con una mujercita rubia de ojos verdes , oh , pero créeme me encargué que la perra sufriera –

Y terminé contándole todo a Allyson , aunque omití que mi ex era el mismo heredero de la empresa más adinerada del mundo … Allyson me felicitó por mi decisión y aconsejó que le contase a mi familia sobre Yuki.

- No te lo puede quitar , Pan , las leyes te protegen –dijo con un hipido – y tu familia no tiene que pagar por ese puto-

Me quedé pensando …

Y encontré que Allyson tenía razón , mis miedos eran infundados y Yuki ya había perdido mucho en esta vida por no tener un padre ¿debía además quitarle la dicha de tener abuelos y bisabuelos?.

Pensé en decirle también a tío Goten , pero … al final pensé que no , tío Goten siempre había sido amigo de Trunks y a pesar de que quizás ya no fueran tan amigos, podía salírsele , no , mejor prevenir. Ya bastante tenía con decirle a mis padres y abuelos .

En mi paranoia no quise sacar a Yuki del país , así que tomé el teléfono y llamé a casa . Claro que había estado en contacto con mi familia todos esos años, pero nunca los había visitado y ellos tampoco , supongo que querían darme mi espacio y siempre se los agradecí.

Telefoneé a casa y contestó papá .

- Hola papá-dije alegremente intentando aparentar normalidad , papá me saludó , preguntándome cómo estaba , qué tal iba el rancho y esas cosas. Hasta que finalmente me armé de valor y lo invité .

- Papá quería que tú , mamá ,la abuela, el abuelo y el bisabuelo vinieran a verme este 1 de noviembre …- ¿qué mejor ocasión que el próximo cumpleaños de Yuki? , sería dentro de un mes y me daría tiempo para prepararme mentalmente y darle la noticia a Yuki.

Papá se mantuvo en silencio - Por supuesto , Pan estaremos allí sin falta …-

Y luego de mandarle saludos a todos , colgué . Papá ya tenía la dirección y la hora , todo había sido acordado. No había marcha atrás , intenté no caer en pánico.

Ese mes fue largo , me la pasé revisando todo el rancho a caballo (no podía volar y hacerle pensar a todos que era la hija del diablo, como corrían los rumores , por lo visto Lisa no se había callado mi pequeño secreto y el hecho que Yuki también tuviese cola , no ayudaba) , viendo que nada estuviera fuera de lugar , las vacas estaban marcadas ,los cerdos en sus corrales, los caballos en los establos … y Yuki jugaba con Toru-chan , todo perfecto.

Para la feliz ocasión , como me decía mentalmente , mandé a matar a mis mejores reces y tuve a Lisa y al resto de las empleadas de la casa cocinando, limpiando y arreglando cuanta cosa pudiese estar fuera de lugar en "la casa grande", como la llamaban .

Y llegó el gran día. Yuki fue el primero en despertarme, tirándose a mi cama y volando por toda la habitación gritando " ¡Mami ya amaneció! ¡tengo seis años! " .

Una vez hube calmado al cumpleañero, me dispuse a arreglarme , un poco de maquillaje que no ocupaba en años y un vestido que me regaló Allyson para mi cumpleaños terminaron el juego , me mire al espejo y me dije que podía hacerlo.

Vestí a Yuki con su conjunto chino , intentando explicarle que hoy no podía usar su gi , porque era su cumpleaños y vendrían invitados .

- ¡Ah , ya me acordé!-gritó extasiado ,mientras lo vestía - ¡vienen los abuelos! ¡Y los bisabuelos! Y y y … ¿quién más viene , mami?-

Sonreí , si que se parecía a mi abuelito Goku – También el tatarabuelo Ox Satán –

- Ah… ¡viene mucha gente, mami!- gritó extasiado , aliviando mi tensión .

- Sí, mucha gente…-

La hora llegó y sentí el ki de mis padres , eran las doce del día y yuki se veía incómodo con su traje chino .

- Mami voy al baño- dijo enfurruñado – tengo que hacer pis –

Yo asentí , sabiendo que mis padres llegarían pronto y así fue , tres minutos más tarde papá aparecía bajando de un helicóptero de la corp. Satán .

- ¡Pan , panecita!- gritó mi abuelo Satán saltando del helicóptero , para abrazarme efusivamente - ¡Mi nieta querida!-

Luego de los saludos , todos pasamos a la casa , mamá estaba muy feliz y la abuelita chi chi no dejaba de alabar a todos los animales que tenía.

- Es una propiedad muy hermosa ¡hiciste muy bien en comprarla!- felicito por enésima vez la abuela .

El bisabuelo Ox Satán también me felicitó por el rancho y preguntó cómo iban los negocios .

- ¡claro que le va muy bien!-dijo mi abuelo satan – mi nieta heredó mis habilidades financieras –dijo sonriendo .

Oh sí, todo iba bien . Una vez en la casa , papá me preguntó como estaba y yo dije que bien .

- Es una casa muy linda , hija – felicitó mamá reparando en los muebles.

- Y muy bien decorada – asintió la abuelita chi chi viendo las paredes , con los años me había hecho aficionada a la pintura y todas esos cuadros los había hecho yo .

- ¡Y también heredó mi sensibilidad artística!- dijo el abuelo cuando se los dije.

Suspiré.

El almuerzo ya estaba en la mesa, presenté mi familia a Lisa , quien los saludó muy cortésmente , noté que miraba a mis padres buscando algo anormal, pero supongo que no lo encontró porque volvió a sonreír y se retiró del comedor.

Yo estaba tan metida en hablar con mis padres y el resto que me olvidé mi Yuki, pero él no de mi .

- … y el decano le dio a tu papá el premio a la investigación científica del este año …- comentaba muy orgullosa mi madre, mientras papá se sonrojaba y la abuela decía que su "Gohan" era muy listo .

- … y claro que se lo merece , es más que obvio que Gohan gan…- pero algo detuvo a mamá .

Papá la miró preocupado - ¿qué sucede , Videl?-

Pero mamá miraba al frente y apuntó más pálida que un fantasma – Ve… ve… vege…-

- ¿Videlita? –preguntó el abuelo satán preocupado por el tartamudeo de mamá, pero yo fui más rápido y me giré para ver qué traumaba tanto a mamá y vi a Yuki en el marco de la puerta .

¡Cómo me pude olvidar de mi propio hijo!.

Salté de mi asiento , viendo el rostro de mi hijo , tenía miedo y no podía culparlo , mamá lo miraba como si fuese una aparición y no era la única , papá ya lo había notado así como el resto.

Me acerqué a Yuki y le sonreí , para que supiera que todo estaba bien .

Miré a mi familia , cada cual con su grado de asombro , los peores eran la abuela chi chi y el abuelo satán …

- Es… es…- mamá aún no recobraba las palabras.

Alcé la mano pidiendo silencio, porque el abuelo Satán también había comenzado a balbucear .

Todos guardaron silencio . Puse mis manos sobre los hombros de Yuki y los miré.

- Esta es la razón por la que los llamé , sé que deben estar enojados conmigo por no decírselos, pero no podía … -suspiré – siento no haberlo hecho antes, pero quiero que conozcan a Yuki , mi hijo –

- Hijo… dijiste hijo…- mamá parecía apunto de desmayarse . La abuela chi chi no aguantó más y adelantándose a mamá se desmayó .

- ¡Chi chi!-gritó el abuelo ox satan – resiste hija…-

Los gritos atrajeron a Lisa y a unas cuantas más empleadas . Bueno, no podía culparla era previsible de que algo así ocurriría…

Lisa trajo algo de alcohol y eso despertó a la abuela . Y tan eficiente como siempre Lisa y el resto se fue dejándome sola con mi familia.

- Pan , él no lo sabe ¿verdad? – miré a papá viendo su seriedad .

- No , no lo sabe y quiero que siga así – dije sentándome en el sillón, Yuki a mi lado miró a mi papá .

- ¡Pero cómo es posible!-gritó otra vez la abuela chi chi -¡Criar un niño sin su padre! –gritó enfadada - ¡Tiene que saberlo, tiene que hacerse cargo!-

Oh no, eso era exactamente lo que temía y por la cara de mamá ella estaba de acuerdo con la abuela .

- No- dije seriamente apretando los puños – Yuki es mi hijo y él no tiene nada que ver con nosotros –

El abuelo satán no sabía qué decir , y el bisabuelo estaba igual .

El silencio se instaló , cada uno pensando en sus propios pensamientos . Pero el silencio fue roto por el estómago de Yuki.

- Es que tengo hambre – dijo sonriendo .

Yo también sonreí , papá también lo hizo y antes de que lo notáramos todos estábamos riendo .

No se habló más del tema mientras comíamos, creo que nade quería hablar sobre Trunks enfrente de Yuki, así que cada uno hizo preguntas sobre mi hijo .

- ¿y te gusta estudiar , Yuki-kun?- preguntó la abuela

Mi hijo arrugó la nariz y sonreí -Es muy aburrido , pero mamá dice que tengo que hacerlo – dijo resignado , papá rió también – Oh sí , debes hacerlo –

- Prefiero ir a jugar con toru-chan- dijo mi hijo con felicidad . – es más divertido o entrenar con mamá , ella es muy fuerte ¿sabes?- le dijo a papá en tono confidencial, luego miró a papá y arrugó el ceño -¿tú también eres fuerte, verdad?-

Mi papá pestañeó y soltó una risa divertida – Oh creo que lo soy -

Yuki sonrió muy feliz .

Luego del almuerzo , Yuki se empeñó en presentarnos toru-chan , así que todos fuimos hasta las montañas para ver al jabalí salvaje .

- Es igualito a mi papá – no pudo evitar decir papá al ver a Yuki jugando con toru-chan . Yo no pude más que asentir . Nos quedamos viendo un rato más a totu-chan y sus crías , hasta que mi hijo volvió a tener hambre y emprendimos el viaje al rancho , allí ya nos esperaba Lisa con la cena y nuevamente todos nos sentamos a comer.

Finalmente llegó lo que Yuki había esperado toda la semana: La torta . Sorprendidos noté el rostro de mis parientes y noté que había olvidado mencionarles que Yuki cumplía años ese día. Mamá se puso a llorar otra vez diciendo lo grande que estaba su nieto y lo lindo que era. El abuelo satán prometió enviarle un montón de regalos en cuanto llegara a Japón y así todo el resto , la abuela chi chi dijo que sabía el perfecto regalo para Yuki , aunque no quiso aclarar a qué se refería .

Las velas fueron apagadas , ya cayendo la noche papá dijo que tenía un regalo para Yuki, quien comenzó a saltar de alegría .

- ¿En serio, abuelito?-

Gohan sonrió notando que ya quería a su nieto.-Sí , es única en el mundo –dijo divertido , esto hizo volver más hiperactivo a Yuki.

- Pero vamos a tener que ir afuera para dártela- todos intrigados salimos de la casa .

Papá tomó aire y gritó -¡Nube voladora!-

Y sonreí, Nimbus no demoró en llegar , tan amarilla como la recordaba. El abuelo satán emitió un grito al ver a la nube venir.

- Bueno Yuki, si puedes subirte arriba de ella es tuya – dijo sonriendo .

- ¡Qué linda!- gritó y de un salto se subió a ella .

Todos vimos como Yuki saltaba sobre Nimbus…

- ¡Mira mami es una nube! Jaja –

Estoy segura que adoró el regalo de papá. Una vez logré bajarlo de su nube y papá le explicó que sólo debía llamarla y la nube voladora vendría, entramos a la casa.

Fue un maravilloso día , pero como todo acabó y a las nueve de la noche me encontré acostando a Yuki , preparándome para la inevitable conversación que había quedado pospuesta.

En el comedor me esperaban todos , así que resignada a pasar por ello, me senté frente a mi padres.

- No podrás ocultarlo para siempre , Pan – comenzó mi madre seriamente – Algún día trunks se enterará –

Eso ya lo sabía, no era tan ingenua para negarlo, pero mientras más tarde ocurriera mejor.

- Es mi hijo, Trunks no tiene nada que ver con Yuki- dije obstinadamente.

Papá se mantenía en silencio , creo que meditando el asunto , mientras los abuelos me miraban sin saber qué decir.

- Yuki es un niño extraordinario – dijo papá – y lo has criado muy bien , Pan, nadie dice lo contrario , es sólo que no es correcto mantener su existencia oculta de Trunks , no estoy diciendo que se quede con Yuki, sólo que debe saber que tiene un hijo –

Mamá y la abuela asintieron – Además debe hacerse responsable, Pan-chan , en algún momento querrás enviar a tu hijo a la universidad y Trunks debe ayudarte con los gastos – la abuela chic chi pensando a futuro …

- Puedo costear la educación de Yuki, abuela – dijo algo enfadada – El rancho no será una mina de oro, pero me da lo suficiente como para vivir acomodadamente y ahorrar dinero para el futuro de mi hijo –

La abuela arrugó el ceño , además sinceramente no veía a Yuki yendo a la universidad, no que mi hijo fuese tonto… sólo que le gustaban más las actividades al aire libre y no podía estar quieto más de diez minutos.

- ¿Y tú hija , estás bien llevando esta vida?- mamá tenía que sacar el tema- sé que no has superado lo de Trunks … ¿no crees que es hora de seguir adelante y encontrar algún marido? -

De no ser mi madre le hubiera gritado un par de cosas desagradables…

- No necesito otro marido mamá- intenté calmarme – Con la experiencia de Trunks me basta y sobra , además… estoy bien sola –

Mamá no volvió a sacar el tema.

Finalmente entendieron que no iba a ceder en el asunto y todos se fueron a acostar .

No… trunks no merecía saber que tenía un hijo tan lindo como Yuki.

...

Al día siguiente no hubo quien bajase a Yuki de la nube voladora , se la pasó volando por todo el rancho asustando a todos los vaqueros, que nunca habían visto algo así de raro… Una mirada de Lisa me bastó para saber lo que pensaba del "extraño artefacto demoniaco" , como la oí decirle en susurros a una de las cocineras .

Sí… tenía un hijo de seis años con cola, quien volaba sobre una nube … No podía culpar a Lisa y al resto de mis empleados, seguramente pensaban que éramos demonios o algo así.

Tres días más tarde , me estaba despidiendo de papá y el resto , todos prometieron visitarme y una vez más les recordé mantener la boca cerrada , especialmente no decir nada a Goten , por mucho que me doliera debía mantener alejado a mi tío de Yuki . Papá entendió mis razones y me aseguro que no le diría nada a su hermano , después de todo , por lo visto Tío Goten había vuelto a ser tan buen amigo de Trunks como lo fuese en el pasado.

"Pero no creas que fue un enojo de unas semanas, Panny" había dicho su padre "Goten no habló con Trunks por años , fue sólo hace dos años que su amistad se restauró".

La verdad me sentí mejor que las cosas fueran así , no quería ser la causa de una disputa entre buenos amigos .

También me enteré que tío Goten y Marron habían tenido otro hijo "Cumplirá los seis a mediados de este mes " " Su nombre es Gon y se parece mucho a Marron" había dicho la abuela Chi chi feliz de tener otro nieto.

Suspiré pensando que de no haber terminado mi matrimonio así, tanto Yuki como Gon hubiesen jugado juntos prácticamente todo el tiempo…

Finalmente todos se fueron y mi vida continuó , aunque tuve noticias de ellos en menos de un mes , tal y como me esperaba , el abuelo Satán y el bisabuelo decidieron enviar decenas de regalos a Yuki, quien se pasó todo un día rompiendo papeles de regalo, gritando tras cada presente que abría: autopistas, trenes, automóviles, aviones, dinosaurios de juguetes, decenas de peluches , robots y tantos otros juguetes más que no me molesté en ver . Como si ya no tuviese suficientes juguetes… pensé seriamente que tendría que habilitar otro cuarto solamente para sus juguetes.

Al mes siguiente , una encomiendo desde Japón me hizo muy feliz , era de la abuela Chi chi , quien cumpliendo su promesa había enviado un regalo a Yuki. Pero no era cualquier regalo y sin duda era el mejor regalo , incluso que la Nimbus, al menos desde mi punto de vista.

Se trataba del sombrero chino que papá usó en su niñez, un bello sombrero rojo con la estrella de cuatro estrellas en la punta ; la abuela también había escrito una nota diciendo que la espera se debía a que había tenido que buscar la esfera de cuatro estrellas por todo el mundo ella misma . Sí, me encantó ese regalo y también Yuki, quien se puso el sombrero de inmediato .

- Me queda grande- murmuró con el ceño fruncido . Se veía tan divertido con la mita del gorro sobre la cara .

- Crecerás cielo – dije – mientras tanto déjame arreglarlo ,- lo cocí un poco para que se ajustara a su medida , evitando en lo posible dañar la tela .

- ¡Ah ya me queda, mami, mira!- gritó saltando de alegría sobre Nimbus .

Le tomé una foto y se la envié a la abuela por correo , la respuesta fue unas semanas más tarde , la abuela mencionaba que había hecho unos duplicados de la fotografía y ahora tanto mis padres como el abuelo satán y el bisabuelo tenían sus propias copias , también decía que las mantendrían en sus habitaciones evitando cualquier peligro de que alguien más viera la foto. Se lo agradecí inmensamente , aunque sentí algo de culpa, mis padres se sentían tan orgullosos por ser abuelos y no podían comentarlo con nadie, ni siquiera con Krillin , Goten o Marron .

Eso me quitó mi buen humor y ese día me fui a la cama algo apenada.

Finalmente me volvía a encontrar sola en el rancho con Yuki . Y mi vida volvió a la normalidad .

Oh al menos fue normal por un tiempo . Pasaron los meses sin que lo notaron con el trabajo del rancho y las clases de yuki, casi sin notarlo mi hijo pasó al siguiente curso y con siete años noté que seguía pareciendo el mismo pequeñito de cuatro , por lo visto n crecería muy rápido y eso lo tenía algo molesto .

- ¡No es justo! –decía luego de llegar de clases- ¡todos mis compañeros son más altos que yo, hasta Eddie!-

Yo reí divertida y me senté a decirle que era normal que "Los hombres de mi familia crecían más lentamente que el resto de las personas" . No le agradó la idea , pero cuando le aseguré que llegaría a ser muy alto , más que cualquiera de sus compañeros, se tranquilizó .

Espero no equivocarme, aunque si pienso que el abuelito Goku era muy pequeño hasta que llegó a los dieciséis , entonces hay posibilidades para Yuki, además Trunks es bastante alto… mejor no pensar en eso.

Entonces ocurrió . El Sr. Dollar , un magante del petróleo , quería celebrar el nacimiento de su nieto y había decidido celebrar un torneo de artes marciales internacional .Peleadores de todos los rincones del mundo vendrían al encuentro , no importaba la edad, sexo, condición social, si se tenían las ganas y la suficiente convicción para pelear estabas dentro , y mi hijo no pudo evitar desear ingresar.

- De ninguna manera – dije en cuanto Yuki expresó sus deseos- No voy a dejar que ingreses a ese torneo- .

Yuki me miró seriamente , con el entrecejo fruncido y noté que estaba enfadado - ¡Pero quiero entrar , mami, por favor!- gritó y suplicó, pero yo no iba a dejarlo, claro que no, mucho menos teniendo en cuenta que la sede del "Torneo Del Siglo" sería en Japón . ¡Ni de broma iba a dejar que mi hijo fuese hasta allá!.

Gritó y lloró , pero me mantuve firme y se fue a su habitación –Se le pasará con el tiempo – me dije , deseando que así fuera. El Torneo del Siglo empezaría dentro de un mes y la publicidad no ayudaba , cada vez que prendía el televisor, la radio o entraba a internet se hablaba del asunto , parecía que el mundo giraba entorno a ese torneo. ¡Incluso en el pueblo no había otro tema!.

Iba a ser tan feliz cuando acabase ese torneo…

Yuki no era feliz, pasaron dos semanas desde mi negativa y siempre que me miraba comenzaba a llorar y a pedir que lo dejara entrar al torneo, mi corazón se desgarraba cada vez que lo veía así y más de una vez estuve a punto de decirle que sí, pero pensaba en Trunks y entraba en razón .

- ¡Ya dije que no! – dije hoy por última , haciéndolo llorar una vez más . Era la noche antes del torneo y yuki aún seguía con eso.

- ¡Buaaaa eres mala!- me gritó y se fue llorando a su habitación .

Me quede en el sillón con los ojos aguados: Yuki nunca me había dicho algo como eso.

Y me sentí la peor madre del mundo .

Me fui a la cama agradeciendo que mañana fuese fin de semana y no hubiera escuela. Me tiré en la cama y me dormí.

Lo primero que noté cuando desperté fue que el despertador no había sonado , a pesar de la niebla que se veía a través de mi ventana, sabía que no eran precisamente las siete de la mañana . Miré el reloj : 13 :00 .

¡Había dormido más de medio día!.

Maldiciendo, me levanté y corrí a la ducha .Media hora más tarde vestida con unos jeans y una polera blanca , me decidí a ir por mi capataz .

Encontré a Richard en las caballerizas , lo saludé algo avergonzada por la hora y nos pusimos a trabajar . Podía notar la distracción de los vaqueros y recordé que el bendito torneo empezaba hoy , de hecho si recordaba bien el torneo debía haber iniciado a las 9 de la mañana.

Bien por el torneo, yo no pensaba verlo – ¡Vamos a trabajar!- grité a todos .

Media hora más tarde estaba almorzando , cuando noté que no había visto a Yuki todo el día . "debe seguir enfadado" pensé suspirando.

Comí mi comida con resignación y empecé a preocuparme, por muy enojado que estuviera nunca se había saltado las comidas , jamás.

- Tal vez está comiendo con los empleados…-pensé caminando hacia la cocina , donde una enorme mesa estaba ya repleta de comida y todos los empleados del rancho comían con fervor , mirando el televisor. "claro , el torneo" pensé viendo que nadie había notado mi presencia en la cocina por mirar la tv.

Barrí con la mirada la mesa – No está- me mordí el labio y decidí preguntar , todos estaban allí , alguien tenía que haber visto a Yuki.

Lisa sería la primera opción , haciendo sonar mi garganta , algunos giraron para ver quién interrumpía el entretenimiento y noté que parecían sorprendidos y más de uno estaba pálido , el resto seguía viendo la tv , incluso Lisa, quien hasta donde yo sabía no gustaba de estas cosas.

Fruncí el ceño y miré el televisor , como era de esperarse habían dos luchadores en medio de una plataforma , muy similar a la del Torneo de las Artes Marciales en el cual había participado en mi niñez y claro, las gradas estaban llenas de gente.

- Lisa – llamé dejando de mirar la tv - ¿Has visto a Yuki? -

Finalmente Lisa dejó de ver la tv al notar mi presencia , así como el resto de mis empleados .

- Sí señora-dijo ella con un hilo de voz .

Empecé a preocuparme.

- ¿Dónde? – quise saber , por su cara mi hijo había hecho de las suyas otra vez ¿qué había sido esta vez? ¿había espantado a los caballos? ¿ acaso había dispersado otra vez el enno del establo?.

Lisa seguía pálida y fue Richard quien decidió contestar .

- Señora , el niño está en la tv, le vimos recién derrotar a un cristiano del doble de mi peso …-

Sentí que el corazón me dejaba de latir , no podía respirar y miré a Richard sin creerlo.

...

- Yuki… en la tv -tragué salida , respirando pesadamente- ¿En … en el torneo?-

Vi a Richard asentir y me dejé caer en la silla más cercana , mientras Lisa había reaccionado y viendo mi estado decidió ir por algo de agua , yo sentía todo dar vuelta a mi alrededor. Yuki en el torneo… Yuki en Japón … Yuki cerca de Trunks.

Quité del frente a Lisa que me daba un vaso de agua y miré la pantalla de la tv . Y para mi alivio no era Yuki, sino otro peleador .

Pero si había salido en la tv…

- ¿Señora?- Preguntó Lisa viendo que me levantaba de un salto .

Yo no le respondí, comencé a buscar el ki de mi hijo , no , no lo sentía cerca .Entonces era cierto . Salí al patio y sin importarme si alguno de los empleados me veía , alcé el vuelo en dirección a Japón a toda velocidad…

Eran las tres de la tarde.

...

Yuki vio al hombre y se mordió el labio, esta era la última oportunidad para retractarse y volver a casa, antes de que mamá notase que se había escapado. El gran reloj de la entrada marcaba las 07:30 de la mañana y las inscripciones cerrarían dentro de media hora …

- Jovencito , no tengo todo el día – dijo enfadado – ¿Piensa inscribirse o no?-

Yuki se encontraba ante una importante decisión : ¿inscribirse o no? . Realmente quería pelear… ¡anhelaba participar en el torneo!, pero mamá había dicho que no… sabía bien la razón y no veía cuál era el problema, no … no comprendía por qué mamá tenía tanto miedo de papá , él quería mucho a mamá y siempre viviría con ella , así que por qué tantas medidas para evitar que papá supiera que existía, eso no iba a cambiar el hecho de que lo despreciaba con todas sus fuerzas y nunca lo dejaría acercarse a él .

Además de ser el causante de que no pudiese concursar en el torneo.

Su papá les había hecho mucho daño ¿por qué debía él pagar por las culpas de papá?.

- Mi nombre es Yuki – dijo el niño .El encargado le ordenó firmar y él escribió su nombre, luego le dieron una graciosa piocha redonda con el número 450 .

El tiempo pasó rápidamente y llegaron las 09:00 del día . Estaba nervioso , pero emocionado , así que se quedó esperando las instrucciones del presentador, un hombre de cabello blanco que hablaba mediante un micrófono , notó que no era el único niño allí había muchos , unos más grandes que él, otros casi de su misma edad , se veían nervioso .

...

- ¡Damas y caballeros , bienvenidos al Torneo del Siglo! –gritó el presentador , mientras la banda de la ciudad se escuchaba acompañándolo - ¡En este hermoso día tenemos muchos contendientes venidos de todas partes del mundo, grandes guerreros que probarán su valía ante sus ojos!- el presentador hizo una dramática pausa - ¡Les explicaré las reglas, en la primera parte habrán batallas múltiples , en las cuales los peleadores tendrán que vencer a sus contrincantes, se declararán vencedores aquellos dos últimos peleadores que quedan en cada plataforma , los cuales pasarán a la siguiente etapa!-

El público rugió de emoción.

- ¡En la segunda etapa en que tendremos a los mejores 18 peleadores , se enfrentarán a una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo hasta que sólo queden nueve! , en la tercera etapa tendremos otra batalla múltiple : ¡todos contra todos hasta que sólo queden sobre la plataforma dos contendientes, los cuales se enfrentarán en la final!-

El público volvió a gritar y Yuki vio como la plataforma ascendía , miró al resto de los luchadores en la plataforma : eran muchos , como… como cincuenta o más . Se acomodó el gi y tomó aire : ¡iba a ganarles a todos y a demostrarle a mamá que era muy fuerte! , estaba seguro que no lo regañaría si ganaba ¿verdad?.

Cerca de esa plataforma, de hecho en la de al lado , otro niño pensaba exactamente lo mismo : ¡Iba a ganar ese torneo!.

Aunque a diferencia de Yuki este niño era mucho más confiado y estaba prácticamente seguro de ello , sus padres lo habían venido a apoyar, ¡incluso sus abuelos! , estaba muy emocionado .

"No hay forma de que pierda" pensó mientras la plataforma ascendía , ya podía escuchar los gritos del público . "Sólo Goku y Gon son mi competencia ¡Voy a derrotarles!"

Pensamientos casi idénticos tuvieron Goku jr. y su hermano Gon … Y así el torneo inició.

En las gradas la tención podía palparse , especialmente en una de la sección VIP. Era un curioso grupo de personas , había de todas las edades , sin embargo las personas que más resaltaban eran unas mujeres de edad media , quienes se miraban con suspicacia y enfado: Bra y Marron .

- ¿Así? , ¡pues no hay forma de que Goku o Gon le ganen a mi Vege-chan!- gritó Bra a Marron .

La rubia esposa de Goten fulminó con la mirada a Bra - ¿En serio? ¡pues deja que te diga que mis hijos entrenaron muy duro para este torneo , no perderán y mucho menos contra tu hijo!-

- ¡¿Qué dijiste?- gritó Bra.

Mientras tanto el resto de sus acompañantes las miraban algo asustados e incómodos , deseando que las mujeres dejaran de pelearse . Aunque no todos realmente, Vegeta miraba divertido como su hija defendía el "honor" de la familia , el sólo bufó "Vegeta ganará" pensó con orgullo , viendo como su nieto pateaba fuera de la plataforma a decenas de contrincantes , él mismo y el mocoso de Uub (no que necesitara su ayuda) habían entrenado al niño.

- Es obvio que tus mocosos no tienen oportunidad contra mi nieto , Goten – dijo el saiyajin al hijo de Goku, quien por cierto estaba al lado de Vegeta .

Goten frunció el entrecejo , viendo como Trunks suspiraba y se giró a Vegeta enfadado ...

Trunks miró al frente mirando el torneo, escuchando la contestación de Goten algo que sonó a " ¡Mis hijos son más fuertes que tu nieto!" . Habían venido muchos luchadores , nunca había visto tantos contendientes, pero no había querido participar , después de todo los únicos que podían hacerle frente eran Gohan, Goten y su padre y ellos no quisieron entrar en el torneo, pensaban que era hora de darle el lugar a los más pequeños . "Será bueno para su carácter" había dicho su padre y todos habían decidido abstenerse del torneo, como resultado ahora discutían en las gradas … maravilloso.

Vio que su madre se había enfrascado en una pelea verbal con Chi chi-san . ¡Qué sorpresa! ¡otra discusión sobre qué familia era la más fuerte!.

Vio que Nº18 , Krillin y Ox –Satán eran los únicos calmados del grupo y se mantenían a una distancia prudente del resto , sabiendo que podrían comenzar los golpes dentro de poco y por la cara de Goten y su padre, la situación no estaba lejos de eso .

Miró el torneo , viendo que el participante nº 111 , un imponente hombre unos seis metros tiraba a una gran cantidad de luchadores fuera de la plataforma . " De todas formas el nivel de este torneo es bajo".

Los combates siguieron durante tres horas más que era el límite de tiempo para que se decidieron a quienes pasarían a la segunda etapa.

- ¡Y ya tenemos a los 18 valientes que pasarán a la siguiente etapa!- gritó el presentador y así era en las nueve plataformas habían sólo dos contrincantes .

- ¡Vege-chan pasó!-gritó alegre Bra burlonamente viendo que su hijo estaba en uno de las primeras plataformas con una sonrisa autosuficiente , tan igual a su abuelo.

- ¡Y también Goku y Gon!-apuntó Marron con sorna - ¡Pues claro que pasaron, es obvio!- apuntó mirando a Bra .

- ¡Pues también era obvio que mi Vege-chan pasaría!- contraatacó la peliazul.

Trunks suspiró "Y aquí van otra vez" .

- … Y aquí podemos verlos en las pantallas gigantes!-gritó el narrador.

- ¡Vege-chan se ve tan guapo!-gritó su hermana viendo a su hijo aparecer en la pantalla .

-… El primer grupo lo conforman el participante nº 101 : Vegeta Briefs de 11 años y el participante nº 310 : Mighty Mask Jr.- gritó el presentado mostrando a un tipo enmascarado .

Y así siguió presentando hasta que llegaron a los tres últimas plataformas.

-… ¡En la plataforma nº 7 los finalistas son el participante nº 103 : Goku Son de 12 años y el participante n º389 , Knock! -

La enorme pantalla mostró el rostro sonriente de Goku jr. , quien saludaba con la mano , luego las cámaras se giraron hacia Knock .

- ¡Así se hace Goku!- gritó Marron festejando a su hijo . Bra le fulminó con la mirada.

- … En la plataforma nº 8 tenemos al participante nº 102 : Gon Son de siete años - las pantallas mostraron al pequeño niño de cabellos rubios y ojos negros " ¡Muy bien Gon!" gritó Marron – y al participante nº 55 Otoko Suki!- y las pantallas mostraron al sujeto.

- Y finalmente hemos llegado a la última plataforma …- dijo el narrador con emoción- ¡y los finalistas son el participante nº111, Chang Lee!- las pantallas mostraron a un hombre gigantesco – ¡Y al participante nº 450 , Yuki de sólo siete años!-

Y todos los guerreros de esta fila perdieron la respiración : ¡ese niño era idéntico a Vegeta!.

Yuki estaba serio, más por el nerviosismo que nada , haciendo que el parecido con su desconocido abuelo se acentuara.

-… ¡y así señores hemos llegado a la final de la primera parte, continuaremos dentro de una hora para que nuestros guerreros puedan reponer fuerzas y coman!-

Pero los guerreros Z ya no oían al presentador , todos estaban demasiado impactados como para tomarlo en cuenta.Y casi sin notarlo se giraron hacia Vegeta.

.

.

.**ªªªªªªª**

**Hola! Espero que todos estén bien y como ven he subido otro capítulo, no sé cuando vaya a poner el próximo , espero que pronto. Nos leemos! y déjenme reviews! : )**


	4. kamehameha

**4. Kamehameha**

.

.

- ¿Qué demonios?- dijo Vegeta siendo el primero en salir del trance, notando que todos los miraban con expresiones incrédulas.- ¿Por qué diablos todos me miran?

- ¡Vegeta!- grito Bulma furiosa - ¡Quién ese niño!- gritó apuntando .

- ¡¿Y cómo diablos voy yo a saber, mujer?- dijo el guerrero .

- ¡No te hagas el tonto!-gritó Bulma al borde del colapso .- ¡es idéntico a ti!-

- ¡¿Y qué se supone que significa eso?-

Bra tenía la boca abierta y miraba a sus padres sin creerlo ¿acaso papá tenía otro hijo? ¿papá había engañado a su madre? ¡imposible! .

- Mamá… - dijo Bra intentando calmarla, no podía creer eso y estaba segura que su mamá pensaba exactamente lo mismo que había imaginado, pero era imposible ¡debía serlo!.

- ¡Te acostaste con otra, no me mientas!-gritó Bulma a Vegeta .

Trunks también estaba estupefacto ¿quién era ese niño?.

- ¡¿Y por qué diablos tiene que ser mío, mujer? –gritó cansado de ser acusado injustamente - ¡pregúntale a tu hijo que se acuesta con cada cosa que tiene falda!-

Y ese comentario fue como una varita mágica: Bulma dejó de gritar a Vegeta y se giró a Trunks con mirada asesina.

- ¿Ma… má?- preguntó el guerrero , intentando convencerse que lo dicho por su padre eran meras palabras al viento, pero no podía negarlo…

Bulma respiraba pesadamente - ¡Tienes un hijo y no me lo dijiste!- gritó a su hijo -¡ ¿Trunks , cómo pudiste ocultarlo de tu madre?-

Goten se alejó de su amigo viendo que cosas peligrosas podían ocurrir…

- ¡No tengo idea de este asunto!-se defendió Trunks.

Vegeta bufó – ¡¿y por qué demonios eso no me sorprende? –lo apuntó con el dedo- ¡Tengo que venir a un condenado torneo para enterarme que tengo otro nieto!-

Y Goten se alejó más aún del grupo en dirección a Krillin quien comentaba con n º 18 y el maestro Roshi , notó que Videl y su madre y Gohan se veían muy tranquilos, aunque algo pálidos.

- ¡Ni siquiera estamos seguros de que sea mío!- gritó enfadado Trunks, pero su padre lo agarrón por el cuello de la polera.

- ¡¿Insinúas que es mío?- oh sí… Vegeta estaba muy enojado - ¡mocoso insolente!-

Gohan suspiró ¿qué debía hacer?. Le había prometido a Pan mantener el secreto, pero … si realmente no quería que Trunks supiera sobre Yuki ¿por qué le había permitido venir al torneo? , nada de eso tenía sentido.

- Gohan … -llamó Videl en un susurro - ¿sabías de esto?.

- No Videl, no entiendo nada-

- Pues tal vez Pan-chan decidió cambiar de opinión –aventuró chi chi .- además… ¿ por qué iba a privar a Yuki-chan de un torneo como este sólo por culpa de Trunks?-

Gohan negó con la cabeza viendo como Vegeta agarraba a Trunks por la camisa. "No se ve bien" , sin embargo no pensaba intervenir . Trunks se había ganado bien todo lo que le estaba pasando .

- Vamos , es hora de almorzar- dijo tranquilamente ignorando olímpicamente el drama familiar de los Briefs .

- ¿Gohan? –llamó Goten acercándose a él -¿No piensas que debemos intervenir? –dijo nervioso mirando a Vegeta quien tenía pinta de querer asesinar a Trunks.

- ¿Por qué debería?-dijo fríamente su hermano y sin más lo vio alejarse junto a Videl, su madre y el abuelo .

Tanto Krillin, n º18 , Marron ,el maestro roshi y oolong se miraron sin creerlo .

- Gohan … - dijo Goten viendo la espalda de su hermano alejarse cada vez más. Y suspiró , su hermano odiaba a Trunks, esto lo confirmaba .

...

Mientras tanto , en el sector de los combatientes , Yuki se moría de hambre.

- Debí traer dinero – se lamentó apunto de ponerse a llorar. ¿Cómo no había pensado en ello?.

Su estómago sonó de forma lamentable y se sentó en el piso. Oliendo el agradable aroma que venía desde el comedor .

Miró con ojos acuosos al frente , viendo como el resto de los peleadores caminaban hacia el comedor y deseó no haber desobedecido a su madre "En el rancho a esta hora están almorzando" . Su estómago volvió a gruñir y se mordió un dedo , hacía eso cada vez que tenía hambre o su madre le preguntaba algo que no quería responder , cosas como " ¿hiciste ya tu tarea?" .

Decidió levantarse e ir al jardín , al menos allí no sentiría el olor a comida .

Media hora más tarde estaba lastimosamente tirado bajo un árbol, medio muerto de hambre y contando las hojas de los árboles para evitar pensar en comida.

Estaba en ello , cuando vio a un chico de cabellos rubios ser empujado por otro y caer al suelo.

Fíjate por donde andas – masculló el mayor .

-¡Eso fue muy malo, Vegeta!-gruñó el menor . A lo que Vegeta Jr. resopló y se alejó.

Yuki se levantó y ayudó al menor. Mientras tanto Gon vio como el muchacho le ofrecía la mano y la tomó sonriendo .

-Gracias – dijo con una sonrisa –

-De nada – dijo Yuki también sonriendo., era raro ver a niños de su edad y este niño en especial le estaba cayendo muy bien .

-Soy Gon – sonriendo se rascó la cabeza – y ese pesado que me tiró era Vegeta Briefs , generalmente no es un mal tipo , pero hoy está enfadado –

Yuki asintió con el ceño fruncido – Yo soy Yuki …-

Y en eso el estómago de Yuki sonó dramáticamente.

-humm ¿No deberías comer algo?- preguntó Gon lentamente .

Yuki se sonrojó – Es que olvidé traer dinero –

Sonriendo Gon lo miró – Pero … ¿estás en la segunda etapa , cierto?-

-Sí…-

-¿No sabes que los luchadores del torneo comen gratis?- Yuki sonrió notando que le agradaba mucho Gon.

..

Quince minutos más tarde y muchos platos vacíos y un dueño de restaurante apunto del suicidio, Yuki y Gon salieron del lugar .

-¡Eres muy bueno!- gritó el rubio - ¡Comes tanto como yo! – gritó contento dando saltitos .

Yuki sonrió también , era cierto, Gon y él habían comido casi lo mismo , lo cual era sorprendente .

-Mi hermano y Vegeta también comen mucho, papá también y mamá siempre se queja de lo mucho que tiene que cocinar para que nosotros comamos todo en un santiamén . – dijo Gon feliz con su nuevo amigo.

-Pues mamá también come bastante – dijo Yuki sonriendo – Pero como ella es la que concina nunca se queja –

Ambos niños volvieron a reír .

-Me pregunto donde habrá ido mi hermano … seguramente se está peleando otra vez con Vegeta –Gon suspiró .

-¿Por qué?-

-Es que siempre están discutiendo sobre quién es el más fuerte , Goku entrena mucho con papá y luego llega Vegeta y se pelean , ambos se dan de golpes y cuando ya no pueden más, mamá los llama para ir a comer …-

Terminó el niño con una sonrisa .

Yuki asintió lentamente .

-¡ Oh mira la hora, ya va a empezar el torneo!- gritó el menor - ¡Vamos , rápido!- gritó y lo tomó de la mano y ambos echaron a correr.

...

...

En otra parte del complejo , Gohan hacía lo posible por encontrar a su nieto, pero no estaba teniendo buenos resultados .

- ¿Y si fue a comer algo?- preguntó Videl a su lado .

- No, ya revisé ese lugar y nada – masculló preocupado - ¿Pudiste comunicarte con Pan?-

Su esposa negó – Las líneas telefónicas están saturadas por culpa del torneo –

- Hola Tío Gohan – saludó Goku Jr. apareciendo en una esquina .

Gohan sonrió a su sobrino , quien era idéntico a su padre - ¿Qué tal va el torneo?- preguntó evitando pensar en su nieto.

Goku frunció el ceño –Bien , pero Vegeta está más insoportable que de costumbre – masculló – Para colmo no encuentro a Gon –

Gohan asintió no realmente interesado

- Bueno tío, ya me voy es hora del torneo – Gohan iba a desearle buena suerte cuando vio a unos metros de distancia a Gon corriendo al lado de …

- ¡Yuki!- gritó Gohan sin contenerse, pero su nieto no lo escuchó y siguió corriendo , entrando en la sección de los concursantes.

- ¿Tío Gohan?-

Pero Gohan no respondió y masculló enfadado , porque esa área en particular era restringida para los familiares.

- No… no es nada – dijo viendo el ceño de su sobrino – que tengas buena suerte en el torneo – dijo sencillamente marchándose.

...

Goku se rascó la cabeza , estaba por irse cuando alguien le puso una mano en el hombro . - ¡Papá!- gritó feliz al ver que era Goten .

- Hey , Goku , ¿cómo estás hijo, listo para otro combate ? – preguntó sonriendo .

Su hijo asintió – sí –frunció el ceño - ¿Sabes si el tío Gohan está bien?-

Goten entrecerró los ojos , recordando el episodio de las gradas - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

- Es sólo que recién estaba conmigo hablando , cuando de pronto gritó "Yuki" , pero yo no vi a nadie … fue muy extraño –

Goten parpadeó y luego de desearle suerte a su hijo , se fue a las gradas pensando … hasta que recordó algo .

- ¡El niño que se parece a Vegeta se llama Yuki!-

¿Qué tenía que ver su hermano con ese niño?.

…

...

El resultado de la primera pelea no sorprendió a los guerreros Z . Era obvio que Vegeta ganaría y el joven saiyajin lo hice de manera rápida, dando un golpe en el rostro a su oponente, mandándolo fuera de la plataforma . La pelea no duró más de un minuto, haciendo que todos los espectadores se miraran incrédulos.

- No me lo puedo creer…- balbuceo uno de los participantes - ¡Ese crío ha derrotado a Mighty mask jr. de un solo golpe!-

Y comentarios similares se oyeron por todas las gradas .

Las siguientes peleas fueron de poca relevancia para los Briefs y Son , hasta que finalmente llegó el turno de Goku jr.

- ¡Vamos Goku , tú puedes!- gritó Marron desde las gradas, mientras Goten sonreía preocupado.

- Marron… no lo alientes tanto, si se emociona mucho perderá el control y su contrincante la pasará muy mal –

- ¡Oh es cierto!-dijo la rubia - ¡Mi hijo es tan fuerte que no necesita esforzarse para ganar este torneo!-

Bra la fulminó con la mirada - ¡Mi Vegeta ganará el torneo! –luego alzó la mano en signo de victoria – así que no te hagas ilusiones- .

Goten , Trunks y Uub suspiraron viendo pelearse a las chicas. De hecho estaban tan ocupados peleando entre ellos que no vieron como Goku ganaba y pasaba a la siguiente etapa.

- OH Goku ya ganó – dijo chi chi sonriendo a su nieto .

- ¡Ese fue una pelea tan rápida como la del participante Vegeta!- dijo el presentador mientras Goku se rascaba la cabeza algo avergonzado - ¡Muy bien y continuando con la siguiente pelea se enfrentarán nada menos que el hermano menor del participante Goku! –

Las gradas rugieron emocionadas , ese torneo estaba siendo como ningún otro que recordaran .

- ¡Es alucinante, lo juro!- gritó uno de los asistentes

- … ¡Ni que lo digas!...-

- … ¿Viste la fuerza de ese niño? ¡como si fuera de otro planeta!- gritó uno de los espectadores , una mujer , al lado de Bulma, haciendo que la mujer sonriera nerviosa.

…

Gon subió a la plataforma con una gran sonrisa , que sólo se ensanchó una vez hubo ganado tal como su hermano : de un solo golpe .

El presentador estaba que tenía un ataque por la emoción - ¡Y ganó! Gon Son de siete años pasa a la tercera etapa!-

El niño rubio bajó de la plataforma hacia el sector de los participantes , vio que Yuki caminaba hacia él y recordó que sería su turno de pelear, realmente no había visto al niño pelear antes, así que vería muy de cerca ese duelo , después de todo si había llegado hasta aquí debía ser bueno .

- ¡Suerte!- gritó sonriendo , Yuki por su lado asintió nervioso .

¿Y si perdía?, se mordió el labio , mientras subía a la plataforma . ¡No , no iba perder! , miró fieramente a su oponente , quien vestía un gi azul , debía tener unos veinte años y lo miraba ceñudo .

- ¡Muy bien! ¡Y ahora se enfrentarán el participante Chang Lee y el participante Yuki!-

El narrador bajó de la plataforma y esperó.

Lee se puso en posición de combate , Yuki también lo hizo , haciendo la misma pose que su madre le enseñara años atrás .

"… _Esta pose me le enseñó mi abuelito Goku cuando tenía tu edad , permite una total seguridad , puesto que ningún flanco queda descubierto"…_

Lee frunció el ceño al ver esa pose , pero desechó sus preocupaciones y dio el primer golpe . Un puño al abdomen que fácilmente esquivó Yuki , quien también contraatacó enviando un golpe a las costillas, que Lee también esquivó. Ambos contrincantes se estudiaron por unos minutos , Lee achicó los ojos y envió otro ataque al niño , una ronda de puñetazos que Yuki esquivó . Golpes fueron enviados por ambos peleadores y unos cuantos recibidos .

Diez minutos más tarde , ambos estaban sonriendo , mientras que la gente de las gradas animada no dejaba de gritar.

- Eres bueno, niño – dijo el mayor – Pero no puedo perder este combate o mi maestro me tendrá entrenando como loco – dijo sonriendo . Luego cambió de pose y comenzó a concentrarse. Yuki se mordió el labio , notando como el ki del peleador se incrementaba , era una técnica … como el kamehameha de su mamá.

Manteniendo su posición esperó a ver si sus pensamientos eran ciertos.

- ¡Oh mi dios qué rayos es eso!- gritó uno de los espectadores al ver que Lee lanzaba una esfera de energía a Yuki .

Mientras tanto en las gradas , los guerreros Z veían la pelea con distintos grados de emoción .

- ¡Tienes que esquivar eso!- gritó Chi chi al borde del colapso , mientras Videl hacía lo posible por no saltar a defender a su nieto.

- Tranquilas, Pan lo entrenó , no hay de qué preocuparse- aseguró a ambas en un susurró .

...

Por otro lado , Krillin y el maestro Roshi con 18 no dejaban de ver la pelea .

- Esa pose es de mi estilo – dijo de pronto el anciano seriamente .

- Sí… también lo noté ,maestro- dijo Krillin pensativo – Me preguntó quién entrenó a ese niño .

- Miren… ha esquivado esa energía –dijo 18 viendo como Yuki había levitado en el aire y veía a Lee seriamente.- Ja , el enano sabe volar –

Yuki tragó saliva viendo la bola de energía perderse en el cielo . Vio que Lee también levitaba .

- Vaya niño , eres bastante bueno , incluso vuelas y todo.-Yuki sonrió – Oh sí, mamá me enseñó –

Lee sonrió también – Pues tu madre debe ser una gran peleadora-

Luego volvieron a la pelea , Yuki, estaba disfrutando de esa pelea, el nivel de su oponente era muy diferente del resto de la mayoría de los participantes , pero ya tenía hambre y quería terminar .

Así que elevó su ki y golpeó a Lee con gran velocidad .

Por el otro lado de la fila, los Briefs no perdían detalle de la pelea .

- El mocoso no pelea nada mal para tener el estilo de pelea de Kakarotto – dijo Vegeta de pronto. -

Trunks asintió seriamente , ya había notado el parecido de los movimientos del niño con las técnicas de Goku . ¿quién había entrenado al niño?, estaba seguro que de saber eso podrían sacar a la luz los misterios que rodeaban al niño

Lee cayó al suelo , creando un gran cráter fuera de la plataforma.

- ¡Y salió de la plataforma! ¡El participante Yuki es el ganador!.-

Yuki sonrió rascándose la cabeza y bajó al suelo , Lee ya se estaba levantando del suelo y suspiró.

Yuki y él se hicieron una leve reverencia .

- ¡Ella va a estar tan enojada!-masculló Lee dramáticamente . El niño elevó una ceja – Oh , mi maestra quiero decir – sonrió

Yuki sonrió y ambos se despidieron .

Dieron media hora para descansar , tiempo que Yuki aprovechó para saquear el restaurant y la tercera parte comenzó .

Gon y Goku Jr. vieron al resto de los participantes, con el ceño fruncido notaron a Vegeta jr. mirar con desprecio al resto de los participantes de esa batalla múltiple. La idea era sencilla , aquellos dos combatientes que quedaran sobre la plataforma pasaban a la final.

- ¡Y finalmente la tercera etapa ha iniciado!- gritó el presentador- ¡Que comience el combate!-

No bastó decir más . Casi al instante Vegeta se giró contra Goku , ignorando al resto de los contendientes , el resto de los participantes vieron a los más pequeños con sonrisas .

- ¡He , pequeñajo!_ gritó uno hacia Gon - ¡No deberías estar en un torneo como este es para lo adultos!-

Gon ladeó la cabeza y miró al hombre, suspiró y de una patada lo sacó de la plataforma . El resto de los participantes abrieron la boca sin poder creerlo y Yuki dejó salir una exclamación.

- ¡Eres muy fuerte, Gon!-dijo emocionado . Gon se giró hacia el otro niño y sonrió algo apenado. – Humm, bueno, no tanto – y se rascó la cabeza de forma adorable .

El resto de los participantes dieron un paso atrás. El que había hecho el comentario dio una mirada a Vegeta y Goku , quienes seguían peleando como si no hubiera mañana - ¡Qué rayos pasa con los niños en este torneo!- Los que aún seguían en la plataforma sintieron un escalofrío.

- ¡Ya que eres muy fuerte peleemos!- dijo Yuki con una gran sonrisa que Gon devolvió .

Ambos se pusieron en posición de combate e inició la contienda.

...

...

Diez minutos más tarde , los únicos que seguían en la plataforma era Yuki, Gon , Goku y Vegeta jr. .Mientras los mayores peleaban en el aire, los más pequeños se daban de golpes sobre la plataforma, sacando expresiones de asombro de todos los espectadores, especialmente de cierto grupo de guerreros.

- El niño pelea muy bien – dijo Krillin viendo a Yuki devolverle un golpe en el abdomen a Gon .

- Sí… realmente están muy parejos – dijo el maestro roshi .- aunque los muchachos no se quedan atrás- apuntó mirando a los adolescentes en el aire.

Por otro lado Vegeta estaba irritado . ¡Por más que atacaba a Goku le devolvía los ataques .

- ¡Ya me aburrí de este bajo nivel!- gritó y se convirtió en super saiyajin , dejando a la audiencia con la boca abierta.

Goku frunció el ceño, elevó los hombros y también se transformó , la pelea continuó , mientras el narrador gritaba a los cuatro vientos los movimientos de los saiyajins , se le veía muy emocionado.

- ¡Vamos Goku!-gritó Marron- ¡Golpéalo más fuerte!.

- ¡No te dejes , Vege-chan!- dijo Bra gritando a todo pulmón, dejando a más de uno medio sordo .

Ambas madres siguieron gritando cosas semejantes , mientras sus hijos peleaban .

Trunks por su lado , veía la pelea de su sobrino con algo de aburrimiento , realmente no le importaba quien ganaba , no podía sacarse de la cabeza al muchachito .Vio como giraba ,evitando una patada de Gon , "Buenos reflejos " . El niño se agachó y saltó dando un golpe en la quijada al hijo de Goten , quien cayó a la plataforma dejando un gran cráter .

- ¡Eso me dolió!- gritó Gon sobándose la cabeza y sorbiendo los mocos - ¡Ya verás!- dijo limpiándose la sangre de la boca . Yuki notó como su ki subía y casi con espanto notó que su cabello cambiaba ,tal como el de los chicos que combatían en el aire.

Cuando notó la transformación de los otros niños, por poco y se cae de espaldas , nunca había visto que otra persona a parte de su mamá pudiera hacer eso … Pero como estaba peleando contra Gon decidió concentrarse y dejar eso para otro momento, ya habría tiempo para investigar el asunto , pero ahora… viendo que también Gon podía hacer eso…

Su mamá había dicho que eso se llamaba "Super saiyajin" , cuando le había preguntado la razón de ese nombre ella dijo "Cuando seas mayor te contaré una historia muy larga y extraña, pero hasta ese momento te pido que saques de tu cabeza cualquier pregunta que tengas sobre los saiyajin"

Y ahora… aquí habían unos cuantos niños que podían hacer eso del "Super saiyajin"… ¿Qué pasaba aquí?.

Vio como Gon lo atacaba y sabiendo que no podía contraatacar de forma adecuada en su estado actual, sencillamente se convirtió en super saiyajin también.

Pero eso sólo hizo que Gon se paralizara en mitad de su ataque .

- ¿P pero cómo puedes hacer eso?- preguntó apuntándolo con el dedo.

Por lo visto su transformación y aumento de ki distrajo a Goku jr., porque al girar su rostro y no notar que Vegeta le daba una patada, lo mandó fuera de la plataforma.

- ¡Y salió!-gritó el narrador , declarando descalificado a Goku.

- ¡Vegeta eso no se vale!-gritó enfadado el mayor , dejando la transformación - ¡Me distraje por ese niño!-gritó apuntando a Yuki, quien ahora lo veía ladeando la cabeza.

Vegeta Jr. alzó una ceja y miró a Yuki, por lo visto al estar tan concentrado con Goku no había notado a Yuki, porque lo miró con expresión incrédula.

- ¡¿Por qué ese enano se puede transformar en super sayajin?-

- ¡A quién llamas enano!-gritó Yuki enfadado.

Vegeta bajó a la plataforma y se plantó frente a Yuki. - ¿A quién crees,_ enano_?- dijo con una mueca – ahora … ¿cómo rayos puedes transformarte en super saiyajin? .- preguntó dando una mirada de desprecio al menor.

Yuki achicó los ojos , pero fue Gon quien contestó . - ¡Vegeta no molestes! , ¿no ves que estoy peleando con él?- dijo el rubio con las manos en la cintura, ya había dejado su transformación al ver su pelea interrumpida.

- He… jóvenes…- llamó el narrador - ¿Les importaría seguir con el combate?-

- ¡Cierra la boca!-gritó Vegeta - ¡y tú! –gritó a Yuki - ¡contesta la pregunta!-

- ¡Vegeta te dije que estaba peleando con él, no interrumpas!-gritó Gon enfadado.

Vegeta frunció el ceño y luego sonrió de forma maliciosa - ¿Así que estás peleando con el enano?- dijo a Gon.

- ¡Sí!-gritó el menor .

- ¿Y cómo puedes estar peleando con él si estás descalificado?- dijo suavemente .

- ¿he? ¡de qué hablas!-gritó Gon -¡Yo no estoy …-

Pero no pudo terminar , porque Vegeta le dio una patada en la cara, mandándolo a volar fuera de la plataforma.

El pobre Gon cayó con un ruido sordo , que hizo gritar a más de algún espectador, preocupado por la suerte del pequeño luchador .

- Banana ruidosa – masculló Vegeta , luego sonrió y miró a Yuki, quien tenía la boca abierta viendo a Gon , quien ya se había levantado .

- ¡Eres un tramposo , Vegeta!-gritó Gon al borde de las lágrimas- ¡Y… y muy malo!-

Goku jr. suspiró viendo a su hermanito , meneó la cabeza y le pasó una mano por los hombros .

- Ya... tranquilo, no te pongas así –

- ¡Pero yo estaba peleando con Yuki, no él!-gritó Gon sorbiendo los mocos – ¡No es justo!- y agitó los brazos de arriba abajo , señal de que estaba más que molesto.

- Puedes pedirle un combate otro día , Gon – aseguró , viendo que Vegeta se giraba hacia el niño.

- ¿Tú crees que quiera?- preguntó Gon mordiéndose un dedo mirando a Yuki, quien se había puesto en posición de combate .

- Seguro, hermanito – aseguró –ahora , vamos a ver como termina el torneo –

Gon asintió y junto a Goku se giraron para ver a Vegeta y Yuki.

- Si no me vas a responder te voy a sacar la verdad a golpes- dijo Vegeta seriamente , haciendo que Yuki empuñara las manos , listo para el combate.

…

...

Mientras peleaban , en las gradas Trunks estaba teniendo un momento muy difícil .

- No es que lo dudara, pero esto lo confirma: el niño es saiyajin – dijo Vegeta , dando una significativa mirada hacia su hijo .

Bulma miró a su hijo enfadada- ¡Trunks! , ¿no puedes pensar en quién puede ser la madre de ese niño?-

La mujer estaba lívida , ¿cómo era posible que tuviera otro nieto y ella sin saberlo? ¡todo por culpa de su irresponsable hijo mayor!.

- Mamá ya te dije que no – dijo el ojiazul suspirando .

- ¡Mocoso estúpido!- gritó Vegeta haciendo saltar a Bra que estaba a su lado - ¡El niño tiene 7 años , así que comienza a pensar en algún nombre! – achicó los ojos mirando a Trunks – ¡y por tu bien más vale que se te ocurra alguno antes de que acabe esa pelea!-

Trunks esquivó la mirada de su padre y miró al niño… 7 años … había salido con muchas mujeres por esos tiempos , claro que se acordaba de esa época , fue durante su divorcio … así que había un millón de posibilidades , miró a sus padres, ambos tenían mala cara , bueno, no que pudiera culparles.

El problema era que no podía pensar en un nombre… es decir, cualquier mujer con la que había salido por esa época habría corrido a su lado a darle la noticia de haberla dejado embarazada . No era ingenuo , sabia bien como funcionaba el mundo y definitivamente esas mujeres habían estado más interesado en su billetera que en él… y un niño suyo significaba un montón de dinero para la mujer que lo hubiera traído a este mundo… así que allí estaba el misterio ¿qué clase de mujer se callaría el nacimiento de su hijo ? ¿qué mujer dejaría ir una oportunidad como esa?. ¿A qué tipo de mujer le importaba nada el estatus social , los lujos y su apellido? , porque se habría casado con cualquier mujer que le hubiera dado un hijo , por muy… interesada que fuera .

Suspiró viendo al niño… _Yuki_ esquivar una esfera de energía .

7 años…

Vegeta jr. aumentó su ki y _Yuk_i levitó esquivando más bolas de energía .

¿Qué mujer se callaría algo así?.

Yuki descendió al ser golpeado por Vegeta , el niño tenía la mejilla rasmillada y miraba a su sobrino enfadado.

- ¡Eso me dolió mucho!-gritó , luego cambió de pose , juntó las manos y vio como una luz azulada se juntaba en ellas.

- No…- susurró sin notarlo, porque conocía bien esa pose, esa luz azulada y …

- ¡KA –ME-HA-MEEEEEEE-HA!- gritó Yuki lanzando la bola azulada hacia Vegeta jr, quien de la impresión no reaccionó a tiempo y recibió la energía de lleno en el abdomen .

- ¡Vegeta!- gritó su hermana preocupada , casi al borde de las lágrimas, mientras su mamá también gritaba . Uub también se veía preocupado.

Vio que su sobrino no se movía , el narrador se acercó al niño , viendo que estaba inconsciente.

- ¡Y no puede continuar, el participante Yuki gana el torneo!- gritó el presentador alzando el brazo derecho de Yuki, quien se veía algo sorprendido , pero feliz por ello.

Pero no era eso lo que le había dejado de piedra… habían pasado 7 años y allí estaba un niño idéntico a su padre , un niño saiyajin de notable poder que podía transformarse en super saiyajin… pero lo más importante del asunto era ese último ataque…

Ese… Kamehameha … le hizo llegar a una conclusión , una que le daba tanto miedo como lo emocionaba, porque de ser cierto…

Dio una mirada a los Son , específicamente a Gohan. ¿Sería posible? . Vio la cara de orgullo del hermano de Goten , notó sus ojos brillantes y felicidad… casi había olvidado como era ver reír a Gohan , pero ahí estaba : feliz .

¿Por qué? , por qué sonreía así …

Su teoría cada vez tenía más fundamentos… Gohan no se vería tan contento por un chico cualquiera que hubiera derrotado a Vegeta jr.

7 años, un niño super saiyajin, que sabía lanzar kamehamehas … un niño que hacía que Gohan sonriera así…

- Tengo un nombre – susurró a nadie en especial con un hilo de voz.

...

...

...

**HOla! He subido otro capítulo y waa! Trunks tiene un nombre, jajaj. Bueno nos leemos y déjenme muchos reviews! xD**


	5. Familia

5. Familia

…

...

...

Mientras tanto , Yuki estaba en la Luna o tal vez más allá… ¡había ganado el torneo! ¡Su mamá iba a estar tan feliz!.

El presentador dijo unas palabras más y él saludó por quinta vez a las cámaras , estaba tan feliz …

Yuki sonrió un poco más y el locutor alabó sus cualidades en las artes marciales, finalmente se dio por finalizado el torneo , luego de que a Yuki le dieran el premio .

-¡Es un montón de ceros!- había dicho el niño viendo la cifra en su cheque. El sr. Dollar sonrió divertido y más fotos fueron hechas y finalmente todo acabó.

Guardó el cheque en el bolsillo de su gi naranjo y decidió que tenía hambre y quería comer algo antes de que cerraran el restaurant.

-¡Quiero ramen, por favor!- dijo a la camarera, quien casi se desmaya al ver que era _otra vez_ aquel niño que comía descomunalmente .

Una vez saciada su hambre , salió feliz del restaurant.

-Hummm debería ir a casa- pensó desenrollando su cola de su cintura, la había llevado protegida todo el torneo y quería relajarla un rato. Así que con su colita meneándose de lado a lado se puso a caminar hacia la salida, aprovechando ver los puestos que estaban en todo el lugar.

Se compró un algodón de azúcar, estaba muy feliz comiéndolo cuando sintió una mano en su hombro , alzó la vista y vio a un hombre .

-Hola –dijo el hombre con una suave sonrisa , Yuki lo miró un momento frunciendo el ceño , dio unos pasos alejándose del hombre , su mamá siempre le había dicho que no hablara con extraños , mucho menos los que lo detenían en medio de la calle.

-Tranquilo, sólo quiero hablar contigo – aseguró –Mira … -el hombre vio el algodón de azúcar en la mano del chico - ¡Tengo una idea! ¿quieres otro algodón? , puedo comprarte otro más grande que ese -

Yuki miró su algodón, la verdad ya casi no le quedaba … pero su mamá…

-No gracias, mamá dice que no debo aceptar regalos de extraños – dijo finalmente.

Trunks sonrió divertido – Oh , entonces tu madre es una mujer inteligente, veo que te ha criado muy bien –

El niño no acotó nada a eso , vio como las personas pasaban a su lado , ignorándolos pensando quizás que era algún conocido.

-Yo ya me voy, Sr. –dijo el niño girándose

- ¡No espera!- gritó Trunks agarrándolo del brazo más fuerte de lo que hubiera querido . La verdad le había costado mucho encontrar al niño ; luego de ver al chico ganar el torneo y ese kamehameha sólo el nombre de Pan vino a su mente … porque ella era la única mujer que lo había abandonado en toda su vida , la única que de tener un hijo suyo lo ocultaría ; además… ¿quién más le podría haber enseñado esa técnica?.

Así que sin decirle nada a sus padres ,e ignorando las llamadas de su madre ,había salido corriendo en busca del niño, pero Yuki había ocultado su ki y fue un infierno encontrarlo en ese mar de gente , y ahora que lo había hallado NO iba a dejarlo ir .

Además … toda la situación era de lo más injusta , estaba claro que los Son (o al menos Gohan) sabían de la existencia de Yuki, sino no se explica por qué la felicidad de ellos al ver que el niño ganaba el torneo . Los Son le habían ocultado a su hijo , a su propio hijo , entendía que Pan estuviera dolida con él y no quisiera verlo, pero cuando uno estaba embarazada de alguien por muy… dolida que se estuviera con esa persona lo mínimo era decirle . ¿Qué pensaba Pan que iba a hacer? ¿quitárselo? ¿Tan mal pensaba de él? ¿qué clase de monstruo creía que era? .

Suspiró soltando el agarre del brazo de Yuki.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa?- preguntó Trunks – Has ganado el torneo ,deberías aprovechar el día ¿verdad?- dijo con su mejor sonrisa.

Yuki frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio tal como lo hacía Pan cuando estaba dudando sobre algo .

Trunks sonrió internamente.

-Pues… no se supone que esté aquí…-dijo muy bajo – mamá no me dio permiso para venir – confesó .

Bien , si tenía alguna duda de la identidad de la madre de Yuki con eso se acababan .

Trunks de pronto tuvo una idea.

- Has peleado muy bien , no deberías ser castigado– dijo al niño – Iré contigo a tu casa y le diré a tu mamá lo bien que has peleado, estoy seguro que no se enfadará – le guiñó un ojo .

-Pero… - Yuki se volvió a morder el labio – mamá dice que no debo ir con gente extraña –

El mayor frunció el ceño - Mi nombre es Trunks, Trunks Briefs –le dijo agachándose hasta llegar a su altura , vio los ojos negros del niño llenos de inocencia y sintió el corazón pesado – y créeme que de ahora en adelante no seré un extraño para ti , eso te lo juro Yuki –

Oh claro que lo juraba … como fuera iba a ser parte de la vida de su hijo , ya había perdido muchos años y Yuki era un niño estupendo , no iba a mantenerse al margen .

-Oh … - el niño lo miró y dejó salir una sonrisa – Mi nombre es Yuki… Yuki Son-

Trunks sonrió .

-Sí… ya me lo imaginaba – dijo más para él que para Yuki .

- ¿Entonces me acompañará a casa , Sr. Briefs?- quiso saber el menor , Trunks se había levantado y lo miraba aún algo shockeado .

- Sí, yo te llevaré a casa… a tu verdadera casa – masculló seriamente , viendo al menor sonrió – Vamos, caminemos, cuéntame algo de ti Yuki…-

…

…

Muy lejos de Yuki y Trunks, los Son estaban nerviosos – No lo encuentro por ningún lado – dijo Videl a Gohan .

-¡Oh mi pequeño Yuki! – gritó Chi chi viendo a todos lados - ¡Quizás está perdido , es tan pequeño!-

Ox-satán se acercó a su hija temiendo que volviera a desmayarse, mientras Mister satán veía preocupado a su hija .

-¿Videlita y si lo llamó por los altavoces?-

-No papá…- dijo ella por enésima vez – eso sólo atraerá la atención de los Briefs – dijo volviendo a mirar por la multitud.

-¡Maldición!-gritó Gohan enfadado - ¡No lo encuentro, son demasiados kis!-

Estaban en ello, cuando Gohan notó un ki en especial.

-¿Pan?-

- ¿He? ¿dónde?- preguntó Mr. Satan girando el rostro de un lado a otro .

- ¿Gohan… ese es el ki de Pan? – Videl también lo había notado, era el ki de su hija y estaba muy cerca de allí .

-Sí… se acerca y viene a toda velocidad , algo me dice que Pan no sabía que Yuki estaría en este torneo-dijo sabiamente el saiyajin – será mejor esperarla , antes de seguir buscando a Yuki .-

Por otro lado los Briefs estaban tan molestos como los Sons.

-¡Trunks me va a oír!-gritó Bulma por cuarta vez- ¡Tan desconsiderado con su pobre madre! –

Vegeta a su lado la ignoró , estaba buscando el ki de Trunks. - ¡ mujer basta!-gritó a su esposa .- ¡Encontré al mocoso y viene para acá!- anunció con una sonrisa , finalmente hacía algo bien .

Bra al lado de Uub y Vege-chan seguían comiendo sus helados , puede que su hijo no ganara , pero merecía un buen helado .

-¿Así que el enano es mi primo?- preguntó Vegeta jr. ,luego de finalizar su helado y oír toda la historia – Eso explicaría un montón -

Uub dejó salir una risita nerviosa ,viendo a Bra fruncir el ceño , no podía creer que Trunks fuese padre … pero las pruebas estaban allí .

…

En otro lugar Goten , Marron , sus hijos , nº 18 y Krillin junto con el maestro Roshi estaban buscando a Gohan .

-No entiendo qué pasa aquí , de pronto todo el mundo desaparece – masculló suspirando .

-Goten … es obvio que Trunks y su familia están buscando al niño que se parece a Vegeta – dijo Marron .

-Sí, ¿pero por qué Gohan y el resto despareció también?-

- Tu conjetura es tan buena como la mía – dijo Krillin metiéndose en la conversación – ¡Oh mira! ¿No es Videl la de allá?-

Y lo era , también estaban Gohan , mr. Satán, chic chi , Ox satán y…

-¡ ¿Pan?- gritó Goten con la boca abierta, porque la figura delgada y de largos cabellos negros que estaba al lado de su hermano era Pan-chan.

-¡Es Pan!-gritó Marron tal como su marido , el resto tuvo exclamaciones similares y todos juntos se acercaron a ellos.

…

Pan no estaba teniendo un buen momento… ¡diablos, estaba apunto de morir de los nervios! , su pequeño niño no sólo se había escapado para ir a un torneo donde cualquiera podía ir y verlo , sino que ahora hablando con su padre se enteraba que Yuki estaba desaparecido.

-Le hemos buscado por todos lados –aseguró Videl .

-Yuki…- susurró cansada – Oh Dios mío si algo le ha pasado…-

-Tranquila hija, dudo que algo malo le haya pasado considerando lo fuerte que es , ¿mencioné que ha ganado el torneo?-

Pan lo miró un tanto más feliz.

-Incluso derrotó a Vegeta jr. –dijo divertido , intentando aligerar el ambiente .

- Eso es bueno, pero no me ayuda ahora – Pan se pasó una mano por el pelo , cuando escuchó su nombre y vio que era Goten y su familia.

Luego de los saludos correspondientes y miles de acusaciones por no haber venido más seguido a Japón, el resto de ellos se quedaron con Gohan .

-… vaya , es increíble –susurró Marron viendo a Pan - ¡Y te ves tan bien , no has cambiado nada!-gritó divertida- ¡Me tienes que decir qué crema usas , Pan!-

Pan _quiso_ golpearse la cara contra el piso . ¡No quería hablar con ellos, quería seguir buscando a su hijo!. Pero no podía ir y decirle que el niño que había ganado el torneo era suyo .

Gon sonrió viendo a Pan - ¡es una señora muy linda!-dijo el chibi para risa de todos . Goku jr. también lo hizo .

-Gracias , Gon – dijo Pan sintiéndose culpable ,era la primera vez que veía al niño y habían pasado tantos años desde que había visto a Goku jr…

-Eres muy amable , Gon –se giró a Goku – y tú jovencito has crecido mucho –

….

….

La verdad Vegeta estaba teniendo un día de esos en que prefería encerrarse en su cámara de gravedad y explotar unos cuantos robots. Nunca había pensado que al venir a ese aburrido torneo iba a terminar su día de esta forma. Y no era sólo que su nieto , aquel que había entrenado duramente por años, perdiera (al menos le había ganado a los descendientes de Kakarotto) , no… eso sólo era una mínima parte de todo , la mayor se la levaba el niño de Trunks .

Había tomado todo su autocontrol no golpear a su hijo , y en más de una ocasión tuvo que recordarse que eso sólo empeoraría el asunto. Ah… pero lo hubiera hecho sentir mejor, como fuera , ahora que pensaba en ello quizás sí debería haber golpeado un poco al mocoso, nada serio, sólo unos cuantos golpes por aquí y allá ,tal vez así dejaría de cometer errores.

Y es que Trunks desde años que hacía idioteces dignas de un tercera clase , partiendo por engañar a su compañera ¿qué pensaba el mocoso? ¿qué mujeres tan fuertes se daban en los árboles?, ja, y pensar que se había sentido orgulloso cuando había dicho a todos que se casaría con Pan . Pero no… tenía que ir y arruinarlo, justo cuando se divertía pensando en lo fuerte que serían sus nietos ¿qué hacía el mocoso? : Iba y se acostaba con una fulana humana …

Ah… de sólo recordarlo le daban ganas de golpear al mocoso .

Y ahora aparecía un niño , que obviamente era de Trunks . _Yuki_ ¿qué clase de horrible nombre era ese para un guerrero? . Tuvo que recordarse que la mujer le había puesto a su hijo Trunks… Nunca entendería a las mujeres.

En fin , ahora tenía otro nieto y por el aspecto del mismo era fuerte , muy fuerte . Además el misterioso niño planteaba numerosas interrogantes que había contestado en el transcurso de esa pelea. Porque sí, había descubierto mucho viendo las técnicas del chico y por la cara de espanto del mocoso , también lo había hecho él.

Así que quizás y sólo quizás hoy no asesinaría a su hijo. Porque si sus suposiciones eran correctas ese niño era de Trunks y Pan .

Pensaba en ello cuando un ki familiar lo distrajo .

"Ja, esto lo confirma"

-Mujer , vamos por esa dirección – Bulma se giró a verlo sin entender - ¿quieres encontrar al mocoso de tu hijo o no?-

- ¡Por supuesto! – dijo ella enfadada , vio que Uub abría los ojos, el idiota había notado el ki también .

- ¡Es el ki de Pan!- gritó Uub sin contenerse .

Vegeta negó con la cabeza preguntándose cómo su hija se había fijado en semejante esperpento.

…..

...

Trunks comía algodón de azúcar … ¿cuándo había sido la ultima vez de eso? , años … vio que Yuki devoraba el rosado dulce , sonrió , se veía muy feliz .

-Mamá nunca habló de ud…-dijo de pronto su hijo – Pero si dice que es un amigo…-

El ojiazul sonrió – Sí… un amigo – dijo con algo de nostalgia – Créeme pequeño conozco a Pan más que nadie –

Yuki abrió mucho los ojos y volvió su atención a su algodón . Mientras Trunks se detenía un segundo , porque…

-¡Es el ki de mamá!-gritó el niño feliz - ¡Sr. Briefs es mamá y está muy cerca!-gritó el niño apuntando hacia la derecha .

Pan… Pan estaba allí, miró a su hijo que prácticamente revotaba de alegría y apretó con fuerza la mano que sujetaba la de Yuki .

-¿Sr. Briefs?- preguntó el niño notando el agarre.

-No es nada, Yuki , vamos, vamos con tu madre –sonrió – estoy seguro que te extraña…-

-¡Sí, vamos con mamá!-

…..

...

Por si ya no estuviera teniendo un mal día , llegaba Bulma con su familia a sumarse al paquete.

-¡Pan , tantos años, niña!-gritó Bulma abrazándola como si aún fuera parte de su familia . De toda la familia de Trunks , Bulma había sido una de las más emocionadas, luego de pasar el shock inicial de su noviazgo , quizás le hacía ilusión que la nieta de su amigo de la infancia se casara con su hijo.

Suspiró , haciendo lo posible por sonreír, pero sólo le salió una mueca .

-Bulma… hola –

Bra también la saludó , junto a Uub , vio a Vegeta jr, quien también había crecido un montón desde la última vez que lo había visto .

Y claro… Vegeta- san , quien tenía una mirada de lo más extraña .

-Te has vuelto más fuerte – fue su saludo , a lo que ella sólo asintió, no estaba de humor para rebanarse el cerebro en una conversación con Vegeta-san .

-Es cierto, vaya Pan ¿qué has hecho todos estos años : sólo entrenar?- dijo divertido Krillin , haciendo que la mayoría del grupo riera .

Pan se mordió el labio "No, claro que he hecho más cosas, como criar a mi hijo , por ejemplo".

-Un poco de esto y aquello- susurró haciendo lo posible por seguir la firma de ki de su hijo .

Gohan vio a su hija, podía notar su nerviosismo , era comprensible , no sólo estaba el estrés de no encontrar a Yuki, sino Trunks , quien por cierto no estaba con los recién llegados.

Frunció el ceño , eso no le gustaba.

Y casi por arte de magia sintió el ki de Trunks , se acercaba … el problema era que no venía solo .

-¿Pan-chan?- llamó chi chi viendo palidecer a su nieta- ¿estás bien, querida?-

Krillin miró a la joven y notó que ki de Trunks , dio una mirada a su esposa "Pobre Pan , tener a Trunks cerca la destroza".

Pero no era sólo eso … aunque claro Krillin no podía saberlo.

…

Era su peor pesadilla hecha realidad , estaba aterrada , tanto que no podía mover un músculo, podía sentir su corazón golpear su pecho y se preguntó como rayos no le había dado un ataque . Yuki… su hijo estaba con Trunks y venían hacia acá.

¡Yuki estaba con Trunks!.

Yuki y Trunks…

-Pan – llamó su papá tomándola del brazo – tranquilízate – ordenó y fue allí en que notó que había subido su ki y estaba recibiendo miradas confusas del resto de los guerreros z .

¿Pero qué diablos le importaba a ella mantenerse tranquila? . ¡Yuki estaba con Trunks!.

Iba a decirle que se callara, pero sus palabras murieron en su boca al ver a unos escasos metros a su hijo.

Yuki estaba con Trunks, comiendo algodón de azúcar y con el rostro radiante … ¿Alguna vez había sonreído de esa forma con ella?. Un solo instante con él y sonreía de esa manera…

-¡Trunks!-gritó Bulma enfadada. -¡Dónde rayos te habías metido!-

Tres metros de distancia … Bulma había visto a Yuki de la mano con Trunks y se calló al instante.

Sintió el agarre de su padre en el hombro , estaba segura que de no ser por ello ya se hubiera desmayado .

-¡Hola mami!-gritó Yuki sonriendo - ¡Mami , a que no sabes: gané el torneo!- dijo de lo más feliz , sin percatarse de las miradas de espanto e incredulidad de los guerreros Z.

…

Se veía exactamente igual que la última vez que la había visto : cabellos negros lacios y rostro de muñeca de porcelana , con su cuerpo menudo , pero atrayente y sus ojos … sus ojos grandes y oscuros eran aún más bellos de cómo los recordaba , ¿siempre habían sido así de intensos? .

Trunks salió de su ensueño al escuchar los gritos.

-… ¡No hay manera!...- chilló Marron.

-…. ¿en serio , hijo de Pan?- Gritó Goten a punto de caerse al suelo.

-… ¡Eso… eso significa que…!- Bra ni siquiera se atrevió a acabar esa oración.

Uub se había quedado mudo y Bulma parecía que se iba a desmayar .

Gohan se pasó una mano por los cabellos , mascullando una maldición por lo bajo , mientras Videl miraba ceñuda a Trunks , junto con Chi chi .

-¿Mami estás bien?- preguntó Yuki , notando que su madre no se movía , de hecho apenas respiraba . Dio dos pasos hacia ella , pero sintió el tirón en la mano que el Sr. Briefs le tenía tomada ,intentó soltarse pero no lo dejaba .

Trunks había notado que Yuki quería ir con su madre , con _Pan_ , también sintió el shock de ella , su ki lo decía todo :demasiado alto . Estaba confundida, enfadada y con miedo y esos eran ingredientes para el desastre, estaba seguro que saldría volando con Yuki de tener la oportunidad y la verdad no tenía ganas de ponerse en una pelea con su ex esposa , mucho menos delante de su recién descubierto hijo y frente a toda la familia_, otra vez._

-Sr. Briefs, quiero ir con mamá-dijo Yuki viendo que no iba a soltarse de Trunks.

Notó que Gohan se tensaba y el ki de Pan se elevaba un poco más. También los ojos entrecerrados de su padre y la mirada de espanto de su madre.

-Hola Pan – dijo viéndola a los ojos – Ha sido mucho tiempo ¿no te parece?.

Todos se giraron a Pan , unos incómodos (Krillin y su grupo), otros expectantes (Bulma , Bra y Uub) y algunos esperando una buena pelea (como Vegeta ).

-Suelta a mi hijo-susurró ella fríamente , recobrando sus sentidos .

Trunks sonrió .

-Claro, pero antes tú y yo vamos a tener una larga e instructiva conversación sobre lo qué has hecho durante estos 7 años- dijo suavemente como si estuviera hablando del clima .

¿Era broma? , ahí estaba él con ese tono displicente , hablando de ella como si fueran buenos amigos , ¿cómo se atrevía? ¿cómo _podía_? .

Oh claro, él era Trunks Briefs , un total patán con cara de ángel , al cual ni situaciones como esas le hacían descontrolarse , qué idiota de su parte pensar lo contrario.

-¡ No tengo por qué decirte nada!-gritó , sintiendo que su frágil control se esfumaba .

Trunks alzó una ceja y sonrió de lado - ¿Realmente? ¿te parece que no tenemos nada en _común_ de lo cuál hablar? –

Pan se mordió el labio y empuño las manos .

-Mi hija no tiene nada qué hablar contigo –dijo enfadado Gohan , acercándose a Trunks , pero para extrañeza de todos fue Vegeta quien le cortó el paso y se puso delante de su hijo .

-No te metas en esto –susurró entrecerrando los ojos – es problema de ellos –

-¡Quítate Vegeta!-gritó Gohan subiendo su ki - ¡Ahora!-

Vegeta sonrió y miró al menor alzando una ceja . - ¿O sino qué? ¿vas a pelear conmigo? – su mirada se oscureció – Nada me gustaría más en estos momentos que golpear cualquier cosa y si eres tú mucho mejor , mocoso – susurró haciendo que más de uno sintiera la piel de gallina – No creas que no he notado que sabías sobre el niño y te mantuviste callado –

Ok la situación era demasiado mala , incluso Vegeta- san estaba alterado . No quería que esto acabara en otra pelea , menos frente a su hijo, que por su ki estaba asustado . Vio a Trunks con Yuki , su padre frente a vegeta , su madre , Bulma (cuál de las dos se veía más nerviosa era imposible de decir) . Bra y Marron tenían mismas expresiones de espanto, y Goten con el resto parecían alucinados.

No iba a acabar bien si no hacía algo, los ánimos estaban demasiado caldeados , además estaban en medio de un montón de gente , una pelea entre su padre y vegeta-san sería catastrófica y por el semblante y ki de ambos estaba segura que eso era su última preocupación .

Estaba acorralada y lo sabía.

Cerró los ojos , sabiendo que iba a lamentar eso , pero no tenía otra salida.

-Trunks – llamó haciendo que Vegeta y Gohan dejaran un instante de darse miradas asesinas .

-¿Si Pan?- preguntó él con suavidad.

Ella tomó aire – Vamos a hablar –

El sonrió - Me parece una buena idea –

,,,,,,,,,

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,


End file.
